Harry Potter and the book of forgotten memories
by TheDarkAngelLilith79915
Summary: A series of short stories about my favorite Harry Potter couples. Mostly romantic short stories revolving around Ginny and Harry and Ron and Hermione. Written for the houses competition forum.
1. Not goodbye, forever Ginny & Harry

Not goodbye, Forever...

By TheDarkAngelLilith

Prompt "Saying goodbye" for short story

During the final battle against he who shall not be named Ginny is badly hurt and may not recover. Despite what others tell him Harry cannot bring himself to say goodbye.

* * *

He was an idiot, a complete fool for believing he'd come out of this without losing someone close to him. He knew that there would be casualties and that ate at his soul. Harry knew he was a terrible person for first of all letting anyone die at his expense and secondly for wishing what he had. Though he supposed it was only human nature to wish someone he didn't love to take Ginny's place in that hospital bed. He'd broken up with her for this precise reason but it didn't help. He couldn't protect her; the fact that he loved her alone was enough to doom her to a terrible fate. He couldn't stop loving her it just wasn't possible. If he had just stayed away from her this never would've happened to her. She would've been safe. If she died it would be entirely his fault. Maybe it would've been best if he had died that way he could no longer hurt her or anyone else.

Ginny lied on the bed before him battered and bruised. Her complexion had gone white as paper witch contrasted vastly with her vibrant hair. Parts of her hair were stained a new shade of red from her own blood. She had small cuts and scrapes all over her soft skin. She was completely flaccid, unconscious and lifeless. But she was alive she was clinging on, of course she was. This was Ginny she wasn't going to let this take her down without a fight. But he could tell she was struggling she couldn't wake up and her breathing was shallow.

During the final fight against the dark lord himself Harry went off to battle he who shall not be named. Ginny stayed helping the others fight off the army of death eaters. Not many people had seen what happened and to be honest Harry had been too panicked to pick up the details of the story. From what he gathered Ginny had been shot or possibly pushed. She'd fallen at least ten feet before hitting the stairs and tumbling down them. It didn't sound that serious when put this way but she had hit her head causing a fracture to her skull. She had fallen in to convulsions after the immediate trauma before falling unconscious. She hadn't woken up since. They were able to heal the wound almost immediately but the damage that lied beneath in her brain, magic couldn't heal that. He remembered what Madam Pomfrey had told him twenty four hours ago

"You may want to prepare yourself to say goodbye"

No, no he couldn't, he wouldn't. Ginny would push through this he knew she would. No one else said good bye. Though in hushed whispers gave her speeches witch sounded like things you would say to someone if you suspected to never see them again. Her family had come intermittently through the night but they all found it too painful to stay for long. Harry never left he couldn't bring himself to leave her like this. He'd barley eaten or slept. Hermione tried to convince him to get out and get some air just for a few minutes but he wouldn't. He had his mind set he would not leave until she woke up or… no, no absolutely not he wouldn't think like that.

As the hours ticked on he was losing hope. The doctors had stopped tending to her as if they were just waiting for her to die. In the muggle world if something like this happened it was deemed that the person was in a coma and they were put on life support. Nothing of the sort was done for Ginny it was completely up to her to fight this. He wondered if she'd fair better with modern medicine. He couldn't lose her he didn't know what he would do if she died. Harry stood helplessly in a world where everyone he dared to love seemed to die a gruesome death. Maybe it would be better for Ginny if he left and never came back. She had been safe before he returned. He just couldn't force himself to leave. He felt selfish wanting to love and be loved even though that simple human desire seemed to harm others.

Ginny's breathing faltered suddenly. It seemed too manual to be done subconscious. He felt the hope leave as quickly as it came, she wasn't waking up she was struggling harder. Harry took her hand grasping it tightly. Her fingers were cold to the touch just like they had been in the chamber of secrets years ago.

"Come on Gin you can fight this I know you can. I know it might feel easier to give up I've felt that before. I know that I have no right to plead with you to come back to me after everything I've put you through. But I'm going to be selfish because I don't know how to stop loving you and I don't know how to let you go. You can't leave me Ginny please. I've already lost so many people I love. I can't be noble anymore. Not loving you hurts too much and if you allow yourself to let go now I'll never get the chance. Please, just wake up, wake up," Harry pleaded with her.

He stared down at her pale hand with a somber expression. He wouldn't say good bye, no he would will her to live. He blinked back tears feeling empty and lost. He couldn't help her, he wanted to but there was just nothing he could do.

"Wow could you possibly be more melodramatic?" a weak voice laughed.

Harry looked up in shock. It sounded like her voice only weaker than usual. But Ginny's eyes were still closed.

"Ginny?" Harry gasped hoping for a response but instinctively doubting.

Her eyes opened slowly revealing a brilliant blue and she smiled weakly "You look like you're going to faint,"

Quite honestly he felt like he was going to faint. He didn't know what to do or say so he said the first thing that came to mind "How long have you been awake?"

"Just now, but it was so strange I could hear and feel everything but I couldn't move or say anything," Ginny replied.

"Are you alright? How do you feel?" Harry questioned still in a daze.

"Why don't you stop asking stupid questions and just kiss me?" Ginny sighed.

Harry smiled feeling more like crying now than he had before. She was definitely alright. He leaned over her and captured her lips gently in his. He felt her smiling against his lips and she moved a hand to cup the back of his neck. He pulled back slightly his face just an inch away from hers.

"I love you," Harry whispered breathlessly.

She stared up at him with hazy tired eyes and kissed him once more "I love you too,"

"This doesn't change anything," he sighed "This relationship is still putting you in danger, you know that right?"

"Oh shut the hell up Harry, I don't care," Ginny groaned "I thought not loving me hurt too much."

He didn't have time to respond when someone yelled Ginny's name. Molly came running quickly over to the hospital bed tears in her eyes. Harry stepped back to let her see her daughter though he really didn't want to.

"Ginny you gave me a bloody heart failure, don't you ever do that to me again!" Molly cried as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Well I didn't exactly plan for this to happen," Ginny replied.

Molly pulled back looking her daughter over "How do you feel, are you in pain, can you see straight?"

"Mum I'm fine," Ginny sighed feeling over sheltered as per usual.

Ginny reached her hand out towards Harry she felt a little empty without his hand holding hers. He took his place in the chair beside her bed once again and took her hand. He never wanted to let go and she didn't want him too.

Ginny was happy to relax for the hours after, still recovering from the blunt trauma she'd received. Harry was relieved for this, she wasn't deathly ill anymore but she still needed to rest. He continued to stay with her refusing to leave even when she said it was alright. It seemed so strange and almost wrong of them but they were both happy for a time. There was death and destruction all around them but they had each other. They had overcome so many boundaries including death itself. Now they could finally be together. For this they were happy. They knew the rest of the world would soon catch up to them and they would have to deal with the emotions that came with it. For now they would allow themselves this day to concentrate only on one another.

As activity slowed down in the hospital wing they through modesty and rules away and curled up together underneath the sheets. They'd waited long enough to have this moment and after all that had happened who was anyone to stop them?

Harry fell asleep very soon after they'd settled. Ginny stayed awake she still felt weak but she wasn't tired. She stared up at him sleeping soundly with his glasses slightly lopsided. She'd never lost hope. She tried so hard maybe even too hard to attach strong feelings like the ones she had for Harry to someone else. It was pointless her heart belonged to him it always had. She tried not to show how badly it hurt her when he broke up with her. She understood his reasoning but it was inevitably one of the most painful times she'd ever experienced. She wished she'd fought him on the matter because she had missed him terribly. She supposed it didn't matter because they were together now. She would never allow him to take his stupid act of nobility on the road again. He was stuck with her now and always would be. Unless he truly stopped loving her and she saw no chance of that happening.

They would never say good bye again, no from now on they would say forever instead. They were in this together no matter what.


	2. Love is all that matters Ron & Hermione

Love is all that matters

By TheDarkAngelLilith

Prompt: "I thought you knew"

Theme: revealing a secret

Rated T

Ron is having mixed feelings about his best friend being in love with his sister meanwhile there something much bigger going on for him to worry about. Hermione has been acting strange but she won't say why.

* * *

They were absolutely insufferable the two of them. Ron wasn't sure who was worse. Ginny with her unstoppable need to practically or sometimes literally be sitting in Harry's lap all hours of the day. Or Harry seeming so intoxicated by his little sister. He supposed Harry was better than some random guy from school at least he knew he could trust him. But honestly did he have to be so, so… inappropriate, that was the word. He knew that their relationship was built on a legitimate love. They had just become so outwardly physical sometimes it seemed all they ever did was snog. It was disgusting.

"If he keeps sucking on her neck like that I'll send for a vampire hunter," Ron grumbled one morning as they set the table.

"Oh leave them alone Ron, they've waited a long time to be together. Besides your criticism of their romance is a tad hypocritical don't you think?" Hermione laughed as she set out the cutlery.

"What are you on about?" he asked.

Hermione cast him an incredulous look.

"Alright fine, but I wouldn't do anything like that in front of people especially not your brother," Ron shuttered an unpleasant feeling running up his spine.

"I don't have a brother," Hermione laughed.

"But if you had," he retorted.

"Honestly, you wouldn't be half as bothered by it if she weren't your little sister," Hermione pointed as she continued with the arrangement.

"But she is my little sister and that is exactly why it bothers me. I'm supposed to pummel anyone who touches her like that," Ron argued.

"As hilarious as the thought of you and Harry in a fist fight is you're missing the big picture. Harry would never hurt her and Ginny is eighteen she can decide what she does with her body and who she does it with." Hermione replied.

"Ugh! Don't put it that way," Ron exclaimed.

"Really, you're being childish," Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron was about to protest why his disgruntled attitude was completely valid when Harry and Ginny sauntered through the front door laughing.

"I thought you went out there to feed the chickens" Ron stated with a frown.

"We did," Harry replied.

"Get a little distracted did you?" Ron asked grumpily.

"It was my fault, I just couldn't help myself" Ginny grinned. She ran her index finger along Harry's jaw adoringly making him blush.

"Get a room," Ron sneered "No wait on seconds thoughts do anything but that,"

"Like you and Hermione aren't just as bad if not worse," Ginny replied incredulous to his upheaval.

"I hope our parents get home soon," Ron groaned.

"You'll be waiting another two days," Ginny reminded him as she took her seat at the table.

The Weasley family dining room table was feeling rather empty as of late. Molly and Arthur had gone away for a few days though they hadn't said where. All the other Weasley children were living on their own now. Ginny and Ron were the only two left. As their parents had been taking these temporary leaves regularly they were often alone. Harry and Hermione had been practically living with them as of late so they didn't get lonely or murder each other.

In all honesty Ron would've asked Hermione to move out with him if it wasn't so easy for her to apparate back and forth. He was waiting for or rather fearing that Ginny would leave to live with Harry if their parents would allow it. Harry had his own place but he didn't like staying there alone.

The four sat down to a small breakfast. Putting squabbles aside for a moment they conversed happily about a number of things.

"So, uh Harry and I have something to tell you," Ginny announced somewhat hesitantly.

Ron nearly chocked "Please god please Ginny don't tell us you're pregnant,"

Hermione nearly dropped her water glass at the statement looking from Ginny to Ron wide eyed.

"What? No I'm not pregnant!" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry almost laughed at Ron's expression "I wouldn't just be sitting here if that were the news. You'd maim me,"

"I was going to say, we're moving in together. We've already talked to Mum and Dad about it." Ginny stated with a small grin.

"I knew this was going to happen," Ron sighed as if he'd just been delivered terrible news.

"It's alright Ron, the voices in your head will keep you company when I'm gone," Ginny teased.

"You know what now I'm glad you're leaving," Ron replied then turned to Harry "But you take care of her, just because I'm your best friend-"

"-Doesn't mean you won't pummel me if I mess up, we've been over this," Harry laughed "Do you honestly think I'd ever dream of hurting her?"

"I know, it's just she's my little sister you know. It's my job to protect her." Ron replied slightly sheepish.

"In that case I'm sacking you," Ginny declared humorously. But in all seriousness she hated the way everyone treated her like she was made of spun sugar.

Everyone had a small laugh at the remark but Hermione's smile seemed forced. Ron normally wouldn't have given it much thought but he was beginning to worry about her. She'd been acting strange as of late very jumpy and stressed. There were times when she acted like she was in a serious depression. It reminded him of her temperament in their third year when she had an impossible time table and had to time travel to make ends meet. Only he couldn't think of anything that could be stressing her that much. Whatever it was it was worrying her so much that she'd been physically sick the night before. He tried to ask about what was troubling her but every time he did she'd get very fidgety and try to change the subject.

They continued their conversations ranging from important life decisions to a small light hearted row about Arnold the pygmy puff leaving purple fur in the clean laundry. Their babbling dragged the meal on for the better part of an hour. Being the first to finish Ron got up put his dishes in the sink and left the room without a word. Harry cast a puzzled look in the direction witch he left.

"Hermione are you alright? You haven't touched your plate," Ginny asked.

Across the table Hermione sat with her hands folded in her lap. She hadn't eaten at all and she looked rather pale.

"You and Ron aren't fighting are you?" Ginny questioned a very scared look on her face. Couples fought it was only normal. She and Harry had their fall outs occasionally. But this was certainly not the time for Ron and Hermione to be at odds.

"What? No, no we're fine. I'm just not feeling well that's all," Hermione replied.

"You're sure? Because I'm not afraid to knock some sense into him," Ginny stated.

"I'm positive but thank you for the offer," Hermione smiled. The feeling behind it was genuine but the smile itself was weak.

Harry was getting the feeling that the girls knew something he didn't but before he could ask Ron returned. He now held a small glass bottle with a faded blue liquid inside it. Hermione sat ridged in her chair suddenly.

"Here," Ron placed the bottle firmly down on the table in front of Ginny.

Ginny lifted the bottle studying it cautiously. It was undoubtedly a potion of some sort "You're absolutely bonkers if you think I'm going to put a potion you made in my body."

"It's fine I followed the directions Hermione uses exactly." He protested.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Just take it trust me, I'll explain later." Ron replied.

"Trust you, right," Ginny snorted "I'm not taking it until you tell me what the hell it is."

"It's a contraception potion," Hermione sighed.

Harry chocked on his water feeling shocked and slightly embarrassed by the statement.

"Honestly are you daft?" Ginny questioned her expression somewhere between amused and outraged "First of all do you honestly think I'd be that irresponsible to not take this in to my own hands? Second why the hell would you use the same recipe you two use if you know bloody well it doesn't work? And while we're on the topic stay out of my sex life."

"What do you mean 'I know it doesn't work'? It works fine, right Hermione?" Ron asked turning to Hermione. She was hiding her face from him "Hermione?"

"I thought- I thought you knew," Ginny stammered her face going pale.

"He doesn't," Hermione stated her voice was hoarse.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry I thought you told him." Ginny apologized looking very scared.

"You thought she told me what? Hermione what aren't you telling me?" Ron asked anxiously.

"It's alright Ginny," Hermione responded just barley loud enough to be heard.

"Hermione what's going on?" Ron questioned impatiently, he had an idea but it just couldn't be true.

Ginny got up silently and caressed Harry's shoulder telling him that she thought they'd best leave the two alone.

"Hermione come on at least look at me. What was Ginny talking about?" Ron pleaded with her.

She turned suddenly tears in her eyes "Isn't it bloody obvious?! I'm pregnant,"

Ron shakily sat in the chair next to her, shock rendering him unable to stand, speak or form a coherent thought. Hermione was pregnant, they were only nineteen. Sure they would be twenty by the time the baby would be born but in his mind that was still too young. He wasn't ready to be a father the idea scared the hell out of him. He wasn't cut out for the job. He was reckless and accident prone. Surely he'd screw up royally. Neither of them had a stable career. They were still living separately in their parents houses. Babies needed a lot of things, thighs that were expensive neither of them had money. This wasn't going to work there was just nothing about the situation that could possibly work. Hermione had obviously thought of all this being the logical one it was reason she was stressed. But the fine details didn't matter at the moment they just needed to focus on getting over the first challenge. The challenge of facing each other and the consequences of the mistake they'd made.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron breathed finally finding his voice.

"I've been trying to come to terms with it myself. This isn't an easy conversation to have you can't just bring it up." Hermione replied still panicked.

"But you could've," Ron objected "Hermione it's me, you know you can talk to me about anything. You should've just told me right away so you didn't have to deal with this all alone. I love you, you know that I wouldn't be angry with you over something like this or at least you should've. I thought we were closer than this."

"That's rich because it sounds like you're accusing me of something," she retorted.

"So do you!" Ron exclaimed "Why have you been hiding this from me? I've been worried sick about you the past few weeks and I tried to get you to tell me multiple times but you wouldn't. And then you told Ginny first, have you told Harry too because he didn't seem too surprised. I should've been the first person you told, I am the father aren't I?"

"So now you're saying I cheated on you?!" Hermione sneered.

"That's not what I said!" he shouted.

She flinched at his tone tears were flowing freely at this point. She couldn't remember the last time he'd yelled at her like that.

"Forget it," Hermione shook her head "Forget we ever talked about this. It was a mistake anyways."

She stood then walking for the stairs hastily. Ron followed right on her heels.

"Where are you going? Hermione what are you thinking? Stop for a minute you can't just walk away from this," He called after her as they ascended the stairs.

It was no use she'd gone back to ignoring his presence. When they reached Ron's bedroom she began to throw her belongings back into her beg and lifted her wand.

Ron seized her hand abruptly "You're not just disapparating out of this,"

She pushed away from him "Don't grab me like that!"

"Hermione I'm sorry that this turned into a fight but we need to talk about this. I don't know what you're thinking but trying to get rid of the baby isn't going to fix anything. I know you would never forgive yourself and honestly neither would I. This isn't a bad thing, it doesn't have to be." He tried to reason with her, he reached for her hands as a comforting gesture but she kept pulling back.

"It's certainly not a good thing," Hermione exclaimed "tell me one good thing that could come of this. We aren't fit to be parents Ron it's not fair for the baby."

"It's not fair on the baby if we don't even try," Ron argued "We'll manage I mean we've beat death on multiple occasions how hard could life be? Unless you don't want the baby."

"Of course I do," she dropped on to the bed with her head in hands "I just don't know that we can provide the life they deserve."

Ron sat next her and wrapped her in a gentle embrace. This time she accepted the gesture and sunk into his arms. There was a time when the thought of hugging each other was just short of sickening. Now it was single best way to calm her.

"Everything is going to fine, it's not going to be easy but we have each other and we have our family. That's all that counts the rest we'll figure out." He whispered in to her hair.

Thinking upon his childhood what would seem from the outside as a wreck was actually the perfect life. His family never had a nice house, his parents never had the best jobs and money was always tight but the one thing they'd always had in ample supply was love. His upbringing taught him to forget the artificial things. Now it would be the same for their son or daughter. They had people all around them to support them and looking at this the future no longer seemed so bleak.

It took an hour to convince Hermione of any hope. Having Ron know her secret made the entire situation seem lighter.

It was even harder to tell her parents and their reaction was to be expected "We thought you know better,". From birth she couldn't remember a time when she'd ever disappointed her parents. This was almost more painful than having them lash out and be angry at her. They didn't really show love towards their unborn grandchild until Hermione started to show and then reality dawned on them. Molly and Arthur's initial reaction ranged from disappointment to anger to sadness. But as their son had they came around in less than an hour.

Easy it was not but they managed. Sometimes it seemed that the world was against them but in the dim candle light of the burrow they found peace and love. Time either passed in a blur or at a an agonizing crawl. Seven and a half months later weighing six pounds even with wisps of fiery hair and bright blue eyes little Rose was born. Hermione insisted they give her both Granger and Weasley as last names. Ron wasn't sure the name flowed properly but he was too consumed by the wriggly little creature in his arms to care that much. She was absolutely perfect and every fear and struggle was immediately thrown away.

Love really was all that mattered. They loved their daughter more than they'd ever thought possible and in comparison everything else seemed minuscule.

* * *

I know I know! this doesn't match up with the 19 years later thing that happened in the book but that's why it's fan "fiction"


	3. Cruciatus Ginny & Harry

Cruciatus

By TheDarkAngelLilith

Round 1

Short story

Prompt "Put me down"

2968 words

Harry and Ginny

Rated T

Harry walks in on Umbridge torturing Ginny with the cruciatus curse. Rescuing her and seeing her fight back is all he needs to make him realize he has had feelings for her since the Chamber of secrets.

* * *

"At least it's only lines, it's not as if it's a dreadful punishment really,"

Hermione's words drifted around his over exhausted brain as he climbed the labyrinth of stairs dreading his destination. She had no clue really she didn't and he found the statement almost ludicrous. But then again he didn't tell her she couldn't possibly have known. He supposed that even though she didn't know about that awful bewitched quill the statement held some meaning, there were worse things.

Harry trudged on stair after stair mulling every aspect of his life over with feelings of malice. Before he knew it he'd reached, ruefully, the office of Dolores Umbridge the horrid new defense against the dark arts professor. He found himself longing for any of the old teachers even Lockhart would be better or the imposter Moody. With his sense of self-preservation telling him to turn around and report his abuse Harry reluctantly knocked on the door.

He waited for her aggravatingly sweet voice telling him to come in but it didn't come. Silence, for over a minute there was no response. Harry stood there perplexed. He was sure he'd knocked loud enough to be heard and he was positive Umbridge would not be late for her chance to torture him again. He knocked again a little harder this time… Still nothing.

Harry debated just walking away and returning to the Gryffindor common room. His mountain of homework would hurt a lot less than that ghastly quill. But then he thought of the repercussions if he didn't show up for his detention. What would Umbridge pull out next? He briefly imagined himself polishing Umbridge's kitten plates with a hexed brush that gnawed the skin off your arms as you scrubbed. He shuddered then knocked once more when no one answered yet again he grasped the cold handle. Breathing deeply he twisted it and opened the door just a centimeter.

Whatever Harry had been expecting it was not the jarring sound that met him. It nearly made him slam the door shut again or clamp his hands over his ears. A shrill blood curtailing scream sounded relentlessly from the room. He wondered how on earth he hadn't heard it through the door but it explained why his knocks hadn't been heard. The door must have been sound proofed by a spell of some sort.

He was certain the screams weren't caused by the quill. It couldn't have possibly caused so much pain as to make someone scream like this. No, this girl was screaming like she was being murdered. Harry was very tempted to run for it before Umbridge could notice him and turn whatever this was on him. No he couldn't, he had to help the girl he couldn't just leave hearing her scream like that. What if it was someone he knew? What if it were Hermione?

Harry pushed the door another centimeter and changed his position as to see inside. He still couldn't see properly but if he opened the door too much Umbridge would surely notice.

"Ruducio," he heard umbridge's cynically girly voice from beyond the door.

The girl's agonized screams ceased and were replaced by gasps and distressed whimpers.

"Tut, tut, it's been a half hour, surely you are ready to apologize. I assure you if you think I will relent you are sadly mistaken. Now Ginevra what do you have to say to me?"

Harry froze from shock, fear or anger he wasn't sure which. Ginevra was Ginny's real name, Ron's little sister. Umbridge was torturing Ginny with the cruciatus curse. A half hour, she'd been under the curse for a half hour. Harry thought back to what happened to Neville's parents and started to shake with rage. He pictured Ginny riving on the floor with Umbridge smiling at the sight of her screaming in agony.

Before he could fully comprehend his actions Harry dropped his school bag and pulled out his wand. He pushed the door open aggressively taking in the sight before him. Ginny lied on the floor in the fetal positon and Umbridge stood over her with her wand prepared to cast the curse again.

"Cruci-"

"exspeliarmus!" Harry yelled savouring the shocked look on Umbridge's face.

Umbridge's wand came flying towards him and he scrambled to grab it. He slipped it into his front jean pocket then pointed his own wand at the toad like woman's face.

"Don't move!" he shouted "you're despicable you know that. I'll have you locked up in Azkaban for this. The cruciatus curse is illegal especially when used to torture defenceless students. Even Fudge won't be able to pull you out of this."

"You think so do you? Because I can assure you that I am well with in boundaries to punish students as I see fit." Umbridge replied, surprisingly calm for being caught in a crime.

"This isn't punishment it's torture!" Harry argued furiously.

"Sometimes a little pain is necessary to correct negative behavior. As you can see 's foul mouth has been properly shut." Umbridge said with a triumphant grin. She was enjoying this, of course she was.

Harry felt a surge of violence rush over him suddenly. He was so tempted to use the cruciatus curse on Umbridge. He knew that wouldn't do any good. He needed to get Ginny out of there and find Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore. Surely they would see this as a heinous crime and have Umbridge taken away.

"Don't come any closer or I'll put a body binding curse on you." Harry warned as he knelt beside Ginny wand still raised.

Ginny was curled up in a tight ball as if protecting herself from a rabid animal. She was shaking terribly and her breath came in gasps and whimpers. He felt his heart ache for her. Of course he did she was Ron's little sister and he felt somewhat bound to protect her after what happened in the chamber of secrets. Harry touched her shoulder gently and she shuddered shrinking away from his touch like an abused dog.

"Ginny it's okay it's me, Harry. You're safe now she won't hurt you anymore." He whispered calmingly.

She peered up at him with watery exhausted eyes. He wasn't sure but he thought he saw her shift her body closer to him. Looking at her quivering form he wasn't sure she would be able to walk. Just as he started to contemplate weather he'd be able to carry her something blunt hit him in the jaw and he was knocked on to his back.

Harry shook off the stunned stars swimming in his vison and shakily returned to a kneeling position. Through a cracked lens in his glasses he saw what had happened. Umbridge had resorted to kicking him in the jaw and now she had his wand. He began to rise to his feet.

"Ah, not so fast," Umbridge grinned wickedly "Ignorant children, always think you're one step ahead. Now what should I do? torture the two of you or continue with Ginevra and make you watch. You certainly seem to care much about her."

Hearing this caused Harry to throw himself over Ginny without thinking. He lied over her blocking her from Umbridge. Apparently this was amusing to the old hag because he heard her laughing.

"Oh young love, it's a dreadful ailment isn't it, Makes you do absolutely insane things." Umbridge sighed.

It was almost automatic for Harry to protest against this statement but he thought better of it. What good would it do? He didn't love Ginny not in that way. But he couldn't quite identify the feelings he was having for her at the moment.

It all happened so fast and he felt like an idiot for not thinking of it himself. He felt Ginny pull Umbridge's wand from his pocket. He knew Umbridge wouldn't be able to see what Ginny was doing over the way he was positioned.

"I'll let you choose Potter," Umbridge offered as if she were doing him a great favour.

He heard the door swing shut again and he felt Ginny's shaking hand press against his chest signalling that she was ready. He doubted briefly that Ginny would be able to use magic efficiently in her current state but he gave her a leap of faith. Harry rolled off of her keeping himself low to the floor.

Ginny pulled together the last of her strength lifted herself on to her elbow and with a flash of light "Expelliarmus!"

Umbridge, even more shocked than she had been when Harry first barged in, stumbled backwards as Harry's wand flew from her hand.

Harry scrabbled forward ceasing his wand and jumping to his feet "Petrificus Totalus!"

Umbridge became completely stiff and in an almost comical fashion fell to the floor like a wooden plank.

Ginny let herself collapse again feeling a wave of faintness wash over her. Harry pocketed his own wand and turned to Ginny. He dropped to his knees beside her again. She was still shaking and her breathing as laboured. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do so but he found himself running his hand through her hair.

"That was amazing Ginny," Harry smiled down at her.

She seemed to calm slightly under his touch but he wasn't sure of this. Ginny let Umbridge's wand fall and Harry saw a bleeding cut on the back of her hand. The words "You must not abuse your students" were carved into her pale skin. Harry smiled at this. After she realized what the quill did Ginny must have turned it around Umbridge writing this message instead the one she was given. This must have sent Umbridge over the edge, made her angry enough to resort to the cruciatus curse. He never knew that Ginny could be so brave. He'd seen a more humorous and mischievous side to her that past summer but he never imagined that would transpire to incredible stamina and courage like this.

He wanted to get to know her better but first he needed to take her to the hospital wing. Ginny looked like she was on the verge of passing out from exhaustion and she was still tremoring violently.

Harry awkwardly curled his arms under her neck and knees and lifted her with minimal difficulty. Ginny hadn't grown all that much since he'd saved her from the chamber of secrets and he now had roughly a foot of height on her. He left Umbridge yelling through locked jaws and carried Ginny away. Away from danger away from that vile woman.

As he reached the bottom of the first flight of stairs Ginny began to twist in his arms.

"No, put me down, put me down" she protested trying to wriggle free.

If she continued this he'd drop her and he knew she wouldn't be able to right herself. Harry placed her down on a stone bench to the side of the corridor and kneeled in front of her.

"Ginny, Ginny," Harry took her hands to get her attention "You can't walk right now."

He could tell she wasn't completely coherent and she wasn't thinking straight. He wasn't sure why she was objecting to him carrying her. He supposed it was the head strong stubborn attitude Ron said she usually had. She tried an uncoordinated and shaky attempt to stand but collapsed back on to the bench. Harry just barley stopped her from falling face first on to the floor.

He took her face in his hands this time forcing her to look at him "Ginny, You're too weak to walk. You've been through a major trauma okay, the cruciatus curse when used continually like that can make someone go mad. Come on you need to see madam Pomfrey."

"We- we need to stop her. Sh-she'll hurt other people." Ginny stuttered.

"Umbridge is in a body binding curse she's not going anywhere. I'm going to take you to the hospital wing and then I'm going to find professor McGonagall. She's not going to hurt anyone else." Harry reassured her as he lifted her again. It was harder this time as she was in a sitting position and wasn't cooperating.

"No, let me go. Put me down." Her voice was very weak and she slurred her words slightly. She didn't have the strength to fight him this time.

"Just relax Ginny," he whispered as he walked.

It was an odd and very untimely thought but Harry couldn't deny that having Ginny curled up in his arms inspired a warm feeling to wash over him. He thought back to the blind fury he felt at seeing Umbridge causing Ginny pain. The sorrow and pain it caused him to see her hurt and in distress. Would he feel this way about anyone in that situation? What if it had been a girl he hadn't met before would he have still felt all these things? Was it just the fact that Ginny was Ron's little sister? That must have been it. He had a crush on Cho he had for ages now and he was finally getting somewhere with her. Where were these emotions for Ginny coming from? He couldn't deny that they were stronger than what he felt for Cho and suddenly the thought of Cho no longer brought hot flustered feelings to him. Maybe, Just maybe deep down he'd felt this way since he rescued Ginny in his second year. Maybe it just took seeing her true colors to make him realize it.

It turned out that Ginny wasn't the shy clumsy girl she'd seemed to be. Underneath she was smart, funny and had a taste for mischief just like her twin brothers. She had an attitude as fiery was her hair. She was brave and courageous and she wasn't afraid to stand up for herself. She had something in common with him that no other student did, she had been victimised by Voldemort. Then a thought that shocked him slightly flitted past his mind, she was pretty, really pretty.

Two things brought him back from his reverie, one they were almost to the hospital wing. Two, Ron would brutally murder him if ever found out he was thinking about his sister in that way.

Madam Pomfrey, as expected, had a conniption when they arrived. She set into a frenzy upon hearing what had happened to Ginny abandoning a first year that had been stained a curious shade of neon blue.

As Harry set Ginny down on a cot he realized she had fallen asleep. When he tried to pull away she unconsciously grasped his collar in protest. He felt an involuntary smile creep over his features.

"I thought you wanted me to put you down" he laughed softly.

Madam Pomfrey came rushing over and practically pushed him away from Ginny's unconscious form.

That evening was one of the rare times Harry saw Dumbledore truly furious. He almost looked murderous as Harry explained Ginny's torturing at Umbridge's hands. Harry found himself almost getting teary when retelling the story. He was told to not tell anyone else about the incident and to go straight to Gryffindor tower. He ignored the orders and went to tell Ron what had happened. After convincing Ron not to find and maim Umbridge the pair went to visit Ginny. She was doing much better to their relief.

Harry spent that night feeling very conflicted about his feelings for Ginny. Normally he would've talked to Ron about it but in this particular case that was not an option. Harry had no clue how interesting his life was about to become.

Two days later Ginny was released from hospital the same day that Umbridge was sentenced to life in Azkaban. Upon hearing the wonderful news Ginny threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him. Harry was so shocked that he nearly pushed her away but the feeling was unlike any other and he never wanted it to stop. He heard Hermione telling Ron to calm down. He briefly became worried about how this would affect his friendship with Ron but Ron was the east of his problems. He felt someone wrench him away from Ginny and before he could identify who it was he was punched so hard his vison swirled. His jaw was already sore from where Umbridge had kicked him now it was throbbing. Harry caught himself on the table and looked up to see Ginny jump up landing a brutal blow in Michael Corner's face. Michael abruptly called Ginny a nasty name witch made both Ron and Harry stand at attention. Teachers were quickly swooping in to break up the fight hauling Michael away. As Ginny held ice to Harry's bruised jaw bone he saw Cho run out of the great hall crying. He felt a little guilty for causing all this mayhem but the way Ginny snuggled up to his side made it all worth it.

Life at Hogwarts was about to get especially interesting…


	4. Acceptance Ron & Hermione

Acceptance

By TheDarkAngelLilith

round #1

Themed

Prompt: acceptance

Theme: Rejection

Rated T

Hermione and Ron

2204 words

Ron tried to warn Hermione about Viktor Krum but it will take a very frightening moment for her to accept that he was right about the foreign playboy.

* * *

Viktor wasn't a bad guy he really wasn't. At least not that Hermione had ever seen. He was always very kind to her, worshiped her in a way to be honest. She enjoyed his friendship she never knew anyone to spend as much time pouring over books as she did. Sure his mispronunciations of her name were highly annoying but it wasn't anything she couldn't deal with.

Ron was absolutely full of himself all of his accusations about Viktor using her for information or that she was "fraternizing with the enemy". Then there were his most recent and most incredible claims that he only wanted her for her looks. Now that was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. She didn't believe it for a second and she'd laughed at Ron when he'd said it. Viktor wasn't like that. Perhaps eighteen and fourteen was too great of an age gap. She knew that he did have feeling for her that she did not return but it wasn't anything inappropriate in nature and she didn't think for a minute that he would force her into anything. Her final verdict was that Ron was being petty and maybe he was jealous. Either way he was acting like a child. So when Viktor invited her to see the Durmstrang ship she had no apprehensions about going off alone with him.

It was an amazing piece of magic the ship was. It looked big enough from the outside but on the inside the main deck was larger than the great hall. It looked like a five star hotel decorated elaborately in the school colors. Red silk hang from every wall the floors were a very polished dark oak. Gold tiled columns stood at intervolves though she doubted they actually played a role in holding the ceiling up. Crimson and gold banners draped in crisscrossed angels covering the high ceiling and on the far wall was a magnificent mural of the Durmstrang crest.

"Wow," Hermione whispered in awe "This is amazing,"

"I thought you would appreciate the magic used in the architecture." Viktor stated.

"Oh I do, it's incredible. The creators must have been very powerful wizards." Hermione replied still taking in the beauty of the ship.

"Durmstrang legends, all of them," said Viktor.

"I'm sure," Hermione replied. She noticed that there was a breeze ruffling the banners but she couldn't feel it herself and there were no windows.

"Come, I will show you my room." Viktor suggested "I will be in a great trouble if master Karkaroff knew I brought you here."

"Because I'm muggle born." Hermione sighed a pang of anger rising in her.

"Well, yes but it's also because you are from Hogwarts. But you know I don't share his views." Viktor replied regretfully.

"Yes I know and I appreciate that. But it still makes me angry." Hermione said not looking at him.

"I think you are perfect," he told her pressing a hand to the small of her back.

Hermione felt her cheeks go red and smiled sheepishly "Thank you,"

He led her forward with his hand firmly in place on her back. She didn't know how to feel about the contact, it was a little awkward but it didn't make her feel uncomfortable so she let him continue. They approached one of the long crimson panes of silk and behind it Hermione saw a very solid looking wall. Krum said something in Bulgarian and the silk blew aside with a sharp wind revealing a door that had not been there before. Seeing this made the Gryffindor portrait hole seem very lame though she wouldn't dare tell the fat lady this. There was a corridor beyond the door witch again defied what you saw from the outside of the ship. It was decorated in the same blood red and bright gold silk and six crested doors lined the hall. He led her to the third door on the left and pushed it open standing aside for her to enter first.

The room was decorated like the rest of the ship and had little furniture. A single bed with rod iron head and foot boards and a side table to match. There was a large oak dresser in the corner and propped up against it was a sleek broom stick. The room was lit by flickering candles that casted shadows on the crimson walls.

A thought accrued to her "You get your own rooms? At Hogwarts we all share dormitories."

"Only if there are not many students on board. We can fit the entire school on the ship if we have to." Viktor replied as he took her cloak.

He ran the back of his fingers over her arm as he pulled away and a shiver ran though her body, she didn't like it. She thought maybe she should tell him she didn't like him touching her like that but feared she would upset him so let the matter go. As he put their cloaks on hooks she wandered over to the side table and looked at the books stacked on top of it. They were all in Bulgarian and she couldn't read the titles.

"Textbooks, we still have to study while we're here." He informed her "You can sit down if you want."

Hermione hesitated for a moment. She thought of what her father would say to her about her being alone in an older boy's bedroom and taking his request to sit on his bed. She shook off the feeling; it was ridiculous Viktor wouldn't try anything like that. She sat down and he sat next to her a little too close for her comfort. He was staring at her with an emotion she couldn't identify and the uneasy feeling resurfaced.

"So," She paused for a moment searching for something to talk about "How does the ship run? Is there a captain or is it led by magic?"

He continued to stare at her with that odd misty look. She was beginning to think this had been a bad idea. No, he wouldn't hurt her she knew him better than that. Didn't she?

Suddenly he closed the gap between them and Hermione felt hot lips on hers. She gasped and slid backwards. A warm squirmy feeling ran all over her skin like hot worms were wriggling under her flesh. It was not what she imagined a kiss to feel like and she did not want it to happen again.

"I- I- I don't- I- mean- I'm sorry, I- I don't want to hurt your feelings. I just don't feel that way about you. I'm really sorry." Hermione stuttered.

He slid closer the emotion in his eyes hadn't changed and Hermione began to feel very frightened of the situation.

"Come now Hermi-on-ny," He said in an almost chiding way.

She slid back once more she was against the head board now "I'm sorry, I don't feel that way about you. It's nothing against you honestly or your school. It's just I don't feel the same way and besides I'm fourteen and you're eighteen."

"Age doesn't matter," He replied in a husky tone. He seemed to have completely disregarded what she said about not having romantic feelings for him.

Krum closed the remaining space and had almost caught her lips again when Hermione stood quickly and backed away a few steps her heart racing painfully.

"I'm sorry but to me and my parents it does. I don't have romantic feelings for you and I don't like it when you touch me." She was using a harsher tone now but she was beginning feel that maybe Ron had been right. Her stomach was turning.

Viktor stood and walked over to her in a way that made her feel like she was his prey. Hermione tried to run for the door but he caught her and to her horror he pinned her roughly against the wall.

"Let go of me! This is assault!" she shouted struggling against his hold. He was much stronger than she was.

Bile rose in her throat as she felt his lips on her neck. If she could just reach her wand… It was no use he had her very well restrained she felt blood leaving her wrists.

"Stop it! Stop it you're hurting me!" Hermione yelled. She thought about screaming for help but she didn't think anyone else was on the ship.

She began to fear the worst and almost gave in feeling that she had no chance of escaping. She continued to squirm and felt hot tears brim her eyes.

Bang! The door flew open rebounding off the wall behind it. Krum backed away in shock and Hermione scrambled for the door.

"Stay away from her you foreign bastard!" It was Ron standing rigidly and rage filled in the doorway. He held his wand up and as Krum reached for his sent a stunning spell at him. To Ron's great surprise it caught the older, larger boy in the chest and Krum collapsed to the floor.

He had known that Krum was bad news. Yes some of it was jealousy he would admit that but he was glad he hadn't trusted him.

He had been sitting in the common room with Harry when Hermione came in to drop her books off in her dorm. Upon hearing where she was going he promptly asked Harry to borrow his invisibility cloak and followed closely behind her. He didn't like this older boy luring her off alone and he now knew that he had good reason. Ron felt a bitter feeling settle in his stomach, she should've listened to him. Why did it have to take her getting assaulted to accept the truth? If she hadn't been so stubborn…

He heard a soft whimper; he turned to see Hermione collapsed on the floor clutching her robes around her body tightly. Large tears ran down her pale cheeks and she was shaking slightly. He couldn't be angry with her not after this, not after seeing her wide brown eyes glistening with tears. Ron sighed and knelt down in front of her.

"Hermione, it's okay he's out cold. Are you hurt?" Ron asked.

She shook her head but it wasn't entirely true, emotionally and mentally she was very hurt. She shouldn't have gone off alone with him she should've listened to Ron.

"Come on let's get out of here before he comes to." Ron suggested softly.

"I'm sorry Ron," Hermione sniffed "I should've listened to you. You were just trying to protect me and I was so awful to you."

"Hermione," Ron sighed, he was about to do something insane. He inched closer and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't apologize, I was pretty awful myself. I- I'm really sorry this happened. Is- there anything I can do to help you?"

She shook her head again allowing herself to cry into his shoulder. Ron felt a twinge of pain, he wanted to be able to help her he wanted to take her pain away. He should've stopped her from going on the bloody ship.

"Come on, we have to get back to the castle before someone finds us in here or that thing wakes up." Ron told her.

Hermione felt weak as she stood and her knees felt like they would give out beneath her. She felt the urge to lean on Ron for support but suppressed it. He draped the invisibility cloak over them and looked down at her. Her face was blotchy from crying and tears were still falling. He wasn't sure why he did it but he reached down and swiped his thumb over her cheek to get rid of the tears.

"It's going to be okay. If he ever comes near you again Harry and I will feed him to the blast-ended skrewts." Ron told her, he only half joking.

A ghost of a smile passed her lips but she couldn't commit to it. She realized that even though the pain of the incident was still raw Ron being there made her feel safe.

As the two snuck out of the ship they were both unknowingly coming the conclusion. They dreaded the thought but thinking upon their argument the night of the yule ball it was almost undeniable. Hermione had accepted that Ron had been right about Krum now they both had to accept that they were beginning to have feeling for each other. Everything was about to change between the two of them weather they liked it or not.

* * *

Is it in Krum's nature to assault Hermione like this sure he might have seemed like a decent guy but I don't think we saw enough of him in the book to know for sure. And I feel a some what pedophilia vibe to way he obsesses over Hermione. The age gap between 14 and 18 just really isn't okay if Hermione was 20 and Krum was 24 it would be fine but not 14 and 18. i mean in real life he could get charged so yeah no not feeling them as a couple because i think it's disgusting. and i really don't think the events of this story are that far fetched i can see it really happening the book.


	5. Apparation situation Ginny & Harry

Apparation situation

By TheDarkAngelLilith

round # 1

Drabble

prompt: an awkward moment

Ginny and Harry

Harry is now living on his own and he has no objections to Ginny popping in whenever she likes until she passes her apparation test and starts literally popping in.

* * *

Harry liked his little apartment and he was very grateful that Mr. Weasley helped him get his own place he really was but sometimes it was just plain lonely. One thing kept him sane on the lonely nights in the small rather gloomy apartment. The thought that in sometime he would see Ginny again. On the weekends he would apparate in to Hogsmead then continue on foot to get her from the school. Soon though she may have been able to make the journey herself and possibly visit a little more often. That day Ginny would be taking her apparation test for the third time but she was determined to pass this time around. Though something told Harry not to get his hopes up. He wouldn't mind continuing the way it was but if Ginny could visit more often he really like for that to happen. Truly what he wanted most was for her to be finished school so he could ask her to stay with him permanently.

It was ten minutes past 4:00 in the afternoon Harry was expecting to hear the results of the test soon. He walked down the darkened hallway water dripping down his back and shoulders. He was daydreaming of her radiant smile and her contagious airy laugh. He opened the door to his bedroom and his peaceful reverie was disrupted as his foot hit something small and very soft. He looked down to see a small purple pompom like animal glaring up at him. Ginny had asked him to take care of her pet pygmy puff as he had been escaping, getting lost or nearly eaten by cats at Hogwarts.

"Arnold, you need to stop escaping. I have a feeling that Ginny just might break up with me if I stepped on you." Harry sighed scooping up the pygmy puff and shutting him back in his cage.

Ignoring Arnold's squeaks of protest Harry collected clean clothes and dropped the towel from around his waist. There was a sudden pop and he turned assuming it was Arnold miraculously unlocking his cage again. The cage was still closed and Arnold sulked in the corner but now a quiet airy giggling filled the room. Harry whipped around shocked to find Ginny sprawled on his bed. He swore she hadn't been there when he walked in. She held her head up on her elbows and wore an ear to ear grin. They had seen each other nude before but her sudden intrusion made this moment slightly awkward.

"I passed," Ginny smirked looking deliberately up and down his body.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed holding up the wet towel to cover himself.

"What? We've seen each other naked before," she laughed rolling over on to her back.

"Yes but you couldn't have used the front door?" Harry asked as the shock wore off. He remembered Dumbledore telling him once that it was considered rude to just apparate into someone's house unannounced. He now understood why.

"Well I didn't exactly plan where in your apartment I wanted to end up I just thought of the general vicinity and here I am. Although I can't say I'm upset about the outcome." Ginny explained.

"Ginny that's not good. You have to be more specific or you could get splinched." Harry sighed, he was beginning to wonder if Ginny apparating was such a good idea.

"Oh sorry Mum," Ginny laughed sarcastically "I'll be more careful next time I guess my mind just slipped to what we might be doing in this bed this weekend. You know you don't have to put those on," She added cheekily as he started to dress himself.

"Can't you just behave yourself for once?" Harry sighed pulling his jeans on.

"Fine, I'll be a good girl," Ginny huffed.

"You are _not_ a good girl," Harry scoffed as he walked over to the bed.

Ginny got to her feet and smiled up at him "I'm glad that you don't have false hopes."

Harry snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her body flush with his. Ginny ran her delicate fingers down his bare chest. He felt a warm shiver run all over his skin and sighed, he loved the way she made him feel. The sensation was like a drug and he was getting dangerously addicted.

"I missed you," Harry whispered pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

She was about to respond but he caught her lips with his and she melted into his arms all thoughts lost. He lowered her gently back on to the bed without breaking the sweet kiss. They were soon in a strong embrace and the lip lock intensified. As the atmosphere became very heated he started to slide her shirt up her slender sides almost out of instinct.

Ginny pulled back and glared up at him "Hypocrite,"

Harry smiled and brushed stray hair behind her ear. He found her little glare so cute though he knew if there were any feeling behind it he would definitely not be smiling. He'd been on the wrong side of Ginny's temper before and it was anything but cute.

"Can't you just behave yourself for once?" Ginny mocked.

"Are you complaining?" Harry asked.

She shook her head rapidly and pulled him back to her lips. Harry smiled into the kiss and felt an involuntary purring sound slip from his throat. Ginny tangled her hands in his damp hair and he knew that this was the way it was supposed to be, together wrapped in each other's arms.


	6. Two weeks Ginny & Harry

Two weeks

By TheDarkAngelLilith

round 2#

House: Gryffindor

word count 1734

category : Short story

Prompt: An affair

Couple: Harry and Ginny

(It killed me to write this *tears*)

Ginny unexpectedly finds out that Harry is having an affair. Could he really be cheating on her or is there more to the picture than it seems?

* * *

Two weeks, two weeks to the day. Two glorious weeks that they had spent together since their wedding day. Her mother said nineteen was too young to get married to which she had replied "We were made for each other, so why wait?" her mother's own words. But it was true she was never going to love him less only more if that was even possible. It didn't really feel like anything had changed between them. The wedding had been a good bonding experience but it didn't make their relationship more valid than it already was it just put it in writing. It just made official to everyone what the two of them already knew. That their love was true and pure, strong, unbreakable.

That morning Ginny woke up curled on the couch in the living room. She sat up and stretched she was sore from sleeping in such an awkward position. A thin blanket fell to the floor as she stood, Harry must have draped it over her.

It wouldn't have been the first time this happened. Whenever Harry was late getting home she would wait up for him. She worried when he didn't come home on time due to the dangers his work posed. Sometimes she would pass out waiting for him to return. On these nights Harry would affectionately tuck her in and sleep in the arm chair next to her. That's what made this morning strange, he wasn't sleeping in the arm chair. Ginny wouldn't have minded if he'd slept in the bedroom, she'd rather he had. His work was exhausting and he needed to be aware and alert he couldn't have gotten the best sleep curled awkwardly in the chair.

Ginny yawned and looked at the clock, 7:20, early for a weekend. She doubted that Harry would be awake but she headed for their bedroom intent on curling up next to him. Maybe she would fall asleep again or maybe she would just watch him sleep. Ginny pushed the door open slowly trying not to make too much noise; she didn't want to wake him. There lying in their bed she saw her husband sleeping soundly. His bare chest rose and fell and his dark hair was even more dishevelled than usual. But the normal swell of affection Ginny felt for him wasn't there. Next to Harry was another bare shoulder and a mess of auburn curls poking from beneath the blanket.

The feeling was impossible to describe. It was like someone dropped her heart from a height and it shattered like glass on impact. She wasn't thinking, she couldn't think. She screamed in shock and pain as if a bullet had just pierced her chest, she felt as if there had.

The beds occupants stirred in shock and Harry sat bolt upright. They made eye contact and he sighed running a hand through his hair. Ginny felt a surge of anger, a blinding white hot fury. She wanted to curse him she was going to, he deserved it. But she couldn't, because no matter what he did she still loved him, she couldn't stop no matter how much her dignity told her to. She turned suddenly and ran.

No, this wasn't happening, it couldn't be. He wouldn't, not Harry, he wouldn't do that to her. But she'd seen it. There was no denying what was going on. They were topless or completely naked for all she knew, his hair was a wild mess, and most incriminating was the look on his face, the look of someone who had been caught. This was the worst pain imaginable. She would beg for the cuciatus curse over this, it might have even been a relief to feel excoriating physical pain it might make her forget her heart ache.

"Ginny! Ginny wait!" she heard him call.

He caught her by the wrist suddenly and she turned to him. His hair was still a mess his glasses were lopsided. His jeans were wrinkled like he'd just picked them up off of the floor and hurriedly put them on.

Hot tears burned her cheeks, she hated it, why did she have to cry? "How could you?!"

Harry sighed, not a pained sigh but a sigh that sounded as if this conversation was a nuisance to him. Another pain slashed her heart violently. He wasn't even sorry for what he'd done she could tell.

"Ginny, listen-"

"No! no! How could you do this?! In our bed while I was just feet away?! I thought you loved me, I thought this was real!" Ginny sobbed, she wanted to be stronger wanted to slap him and tell him it was his loss. She couldn't, she was in too much pain.

"I did love you, but things change," Harry sighed.

Did… _did_ , past tense as in not anymore. She felt like she was going to faint and she wanted to. Wanted for it all to go away and slip into peaceful nothingness, she wouldn't care if she woke up or not. He didn't love her, had he ever truly? Even after this she still loved him no matter how painful it was, so how could he just stop loving her?

"How long have you felt this way?" she asked through tears, her voice was weak, pitiful.

"About, I don't know, a month," he replied not looking at her, not feeling any pain or remorse.

"But we were married two weeks ago!" Ginny cried.

This was the worst pain yet, everything had been a lie. The happiness, the bliss, all the love, the kisses, the soft touches and their wedding all lies. An act, an award worthy performance. How long would this have gone on if she hadn't caught him? Or did he want her to catch him, did he enjoy this game?

"I didn't want to hurt you," Harry told her. She saw that he was still wearing his wedding band. How could he wear that ring and make love to that woman.

Didn't he understand that this was hurting her so much more than it would have if he'd just called the wedding off? How could he think that pretending to love her and having an affair behind her back would spare her feelings? She couldn't speak, couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Ginny took off her ring and threw it at him. It bounced off of his chest and she heard the diamond crack as it hit the floor. She ran again ran until her lungs burned. She didn't know where she was going and her surroundings seemed non-existent.

She heard him calling after her but instead of getting softer as she ran away from him they got louder and clearer.

"Ginny, Ginny! Ginny!"

She gasped jolting upwards as she woke. She knocked her forehead roughly off his and collapsed on to her back. It had been a dream, all a dream.

Harry knelt over her she was laying on the floor beside the couch and the pain from knocking heads was coupled by soreness in her side and shoulder. She must have fallen off of the couch in her sleep.

"It's okay Love you were dreaming," Harry whispered giving her feather light caresses down her neck and jaw. "I came home and you were on the floor, crying in your sleep, are you alright?"

Ginny nodded, the dream had left her shaken. She wasn't one to be shaken up by nightmares, everyone has them sure they can be scary but then you wake up and it's over nothing to cry about. But this one, this one she needed time to recover from. She could feel tears still wet on her face but they no longer fell.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. He looked concerned even pained. This was the Harry she knew and fell in love with.

She realized how silly her dream had been and felt a little guilty for having it. Harry would never do that to her she knew he wouldn't. Besides they weren't even married, their wedding was two weeks away not two weeks ago. This was just a little cold feet that's all. Nothing to take seriously.

Ginny sat up slowly gazing into his emotion filled green eyes and wrapped her arms around him in a passionate embrace.

"I'm sure," she sighed contently, a weight lifted off her shoulders.

Harry held her in return stroking her back soothingly. She felt his love flow through her ridding all the fear and pain of dream until only affection and warmth was left. His love was like a patronus frightening away all things dark and evil with its extraordinary glow.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly as they sat wrapped snuggly in each other's arms.

"No, it was stupid, trust me," Ginny replied a smile playing at her lips.

Harry pulled away just enough to look in to her eyes "If it scared you that badly then it wasn't stupid,"

Ginny grinned, she loved him too much to express it in touches or words "Don't worry about it, I'm not."

She could tell he wanted to know, out of concern and a curiosity he always had. She loved that about him. He didn't push the matter. He kissed her cheek affectionately and took her hand; her engagement ring glinted in the lamp light.

"Let's go to bed," Harry whispered, he stood still holding her hand but not helping her up. He knew she hated that.

As they settled into bed together Ginny snuggled close and rested her head on his chest. The sound of his heart beating almost immediately started to lull her back to sleep.

"I love you Ginny, so much," Harry whispered in to her hair.

She wanted to respond, to tell him how much she loved him even though she knew words couldn't do justice but she was too far gone. She fell asleep and there were no more nightmares, just thoughts and hopes for the weeks, months and years to come.


	7. a daughter's curse Ginny & Harry

A Daughter's Curse

By TheDarkAngelLilith

round 2#

House: Gryffindor

word count 4308

category : Themed

Theme: Family

Prompt: "I'm committed to making your life a living hell,"

Couple: Harry and Ginny

Ginny just wants to express her love for Harry in every way possible. Her family is making that extremely difficult to manage. She decides to take matters into her own hands but when her mother discovers her leaving Harry's bedroom the next morning there will be hell to pay. Sometimes being the only daughter is a curse.

* * *

Ginny loved her family, cherished them most of anything in the world, but sometimes she'd give anything for them to just leave her alone. Five over protective and tormenting brothers and two parents who guarded their only daughter and youngest child like a sacred treasure.

She supposed she should've been grateful, Ron complained about how he felt second place to her. Really she'd be glad to give some of their attention away to him. It felt rather a curse to be the only child not of age in the Weasley family. She felt as if her parents were clinging to her hoping that if they held on tight enough she wouldn't grow up and move away. But she already had grown up she would be seventeen in a month's time and frankly she was quite eager to move away.

She was feeling more over coddled than she ever had and that was saying something. Her childhood was spent with her parents constantly hovering over her shoulder. "Be careful Ginny" "Don't run Ginny you could fall" "Don't touch that Ginny it's sharp" all things her brothers almost never heard. If all this wasn't enough her mother wanted her to be the perfect lady, a model house wife. This was everything that described the exact opposite of Ginny. She was not going to bite her lip and cross her legs like a little lady and if she wanted to cuss she would damn well do so. Admittedly she'd been watching her mouth less and less lately as to prove a point. There was no way in hell she was going to be a house wife either.

The only family member that was not making her want to pull her hair out at the moment was Harry, and yes she absolutely considered him her family. She knew everyone else did too but it obviously different with her. Where as to the rest of the Weasley family Harry Potter had become a brother or son figure to Ginny it was a romantic connection almost like her husband you could say. They were not married and given the fact she was sixteen and her family would most likely maim Harry if he proposed at this point and time, their official union would have to wait. Ginny just didn't feel that the term "boyfriend" justified how she felt. It wasn't profoundly important to her that they got married but she wanted to show how much she loved Harry in every way possible. This again was where her biological family were driving her up one wall and right back down the other.

After everything she and Harry had been through after all their relationship had overcome they could finally be together. Ginny thought it was justifiable that she felt very affectionate towards Harry and he her. Though living with at least one of her bothers and her parents at all times made showing this affection near impossible.

Ron would only allow them to hold hands and kiss briefly before he started to give them very dirty looks or clear his throat.

If any of her other brothers came to visit it was a range of different reactions.

Bill wasn't so bad but on one occasion when their kissing became quite heated he gave a cough of disapproval.

Percy was pompous as ever rattling off things about how they didn't need to be sexually involved to have a meaningful relationship.

Charley hadn't been to visit since the battle of Hogwarts. Though he had sent a short slightly joking message about feeding Harry to Norberta if he hurt his "baby sister".

George was insufferable. Like Charley he made seemingly comical threats about what he would do if Harry were to break her heart. They all knew there was some real meaning behind the threats though they were posed as a joke. The worst thing about George's take on their relationship was his comments. He would yell crude things after them like "Don't forget your fertility potion!" and "You know you can spread jinxes snogging like that".

Then there was her parents, oh her parents were the worst. First of all they made it very clear that Harry would not be spending time in her bedroom. They said that they approved of their relationship but they didn't want them doing anything "inappropriate". What exactly the boundaries of "inappropriate" were she was testing very quickly. Though she would never speak a word of it to anyone as a precaution her mother had taught her about magical birth control methods. Of course they had touched upon things of the sort before but never this in depth. Little did her mother know Hermione had already given her precise instructions on a potion for such things. She'd never had a reason to use it. She was a little embarrassed to admit that in moments of heated passion with Harry she wanted to.

Ginny was desperate to get some time alone with Harry. She'd dreamt that a room of requirement had appeared in the burrow. There they could talk, kiss and cuddle as much as they wanted for as long as they wanted without fear of being scolded. That was exactly what Ginny wanted she just wanted to love him freely in all the ways she desired. She wasn't a child she should've been allowed to decide for herself who she loved and how.

She tried to talk Harry into sneaking into her room at night after her parents and Ron went to bed. Harry refused saying he didn't want to abuse the trust her parent's gave him. She respected him for this and she knew he only had both their best interests in mind. Sometimes she wished he would keep his rebellious streak he had at school with things like this.

Her patience was wearing thin and soon she had come up with a crazy idea. It might just have been crazy enough to work.

All that day Ginny had been a little more courageous than usual, sneaking more gentle touches and kisses. She would brush up against him if they came close to each other. While de-gnomeing the garden Harry gave her a small peck on the cheek. In return she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a rough kiss on the lips. If she wasn't being bold enough she let herself get even more carried away and let her hand slip down to his bottom. This resulted in her mother yelling her full name which always meant she was in deep trouble. The intoxicated look on Harry's face after the kiss made it worth it. After dinner she'd sat in his lap at which point Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and Harry slid her into the seat beside him.

Harry was intrigued and a little nervous about her new attitude. He noticed as the day persisted along with her risky behavior he started to crave the attention. By night fall he wanted nothing more than to grab her and kiss her with every pint up emotion he'd withheld that summer. Ginny had noticed this and was rather pleased with herself.

Following her plan Ginny made a point of going to bed early, or so she told the others.

As she walked out of the room she saw in the mirror that Harry was staring transfixed by her. This was all going perfectly.

Ginny lied awake listening very carefully. She heard her parents retreat to their bedroom and a frustrating half hour later Ron walked upstairs. She knew that soon Harry would turn in as well. Sure enough a minute later she heard the stairs creak as he passed her door. She waited to hear his door close and then she practically jumped out of bed with an eager smile.

As Ginny climbed the stairs to Fred and George's old room she felt excitement and nerves swirl in her stomach. She was ready for this. She wasn't a child anymore and they couldn't stop her.

She'd taken the liberty of putting on her old bride's maid dress. It was the nicest piece of clothing she owned. Aunt Muriel said it was too low cut and Ginny agreed but that was just what she wanted in this situation.

Her confidence had never been higher and as she reached the room Harry was staying in she didn't even bother to knock. Harry jumped a look of shook over taking his features. He was just about to change and to Ginny's delight was shirtless. She soaked in the sight with eager adoration. He wasn't overly buff but the physical endeavors of the months he'd spent away had brought out his muscles a little. As well did the fact that he'd lost weight in that time and he'd already been very thin beforehand.

"Well that was timing," Ginny grinned as she shut the door behind her.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Harry asked stunned by her sudden appearance.

Ginny ignored the question quickly casting the muffliato charm.

"Ginny, you can't be in here. I would love to spend the night together you know that but I don't want to abuse your parents' trust." Harry sighed. He didn't want to turn her away it was hard for him to say no to her but he felt that if he wanted to respect her he had to respect her parents.

"This isn't their choice to make, it's ours," Ginny stated, her voice sounded different slightly lower thick and velvety.

She stepped closer until their bodies were flush and ran her fingers tentatively over his bare chest. He flinched as her finger tips graced his stomach and inhaled sharply as they ghosted the hem of his jeans. Harry didn't have the emotional restraint to push her away not when it felt so right. He knew he should but why? Why when it felt like her love was a cure to a fatal illness he was suffering from? But then she pulled away voluntarily. He cast a confused look down at her a piece of him screamed to pull her back. He then noticed what she was wearing and how from this angle he could see very far down her chest.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Harry asked bewildered but at same time very appreciative of the effort.

"That depends," she whispered and her tone told him everything. She moved closer once again hovering just inches away he could feel her breath tantalisingly warm against his neck and she whispered "Is it working?"

"Ginny," he groaned "Don't do this."

Indeed it was working very well and he knew he couldn't allow it to but she had no plans of stopping. Ginny closed the gap and began to kiss his neck letting her tongue grace his supple flesh. She felt him react felt his involuntary sigh of pleasure. She knew that the chills she felt course her veins were mirrored in his. Harry knew he was losing this battle. He could feel what little resolve he had slipping away with the extraordinary feeling of her hot wet lips. He pressed one hand to the small of her back and the other firmly between her shoulder blades.

Ginny pulled up from his neck very satisfied with the misty look in Harry's eyes. Her gaze flickered from his beautiful green eyes to his soft lips.

"Gin we can't," he whispered he almost sounded like he was winded.

"Yes we can," she murmured.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him just softly then pulled away. It was then seeing love and lust mixed in Ginny's stare that he gave up. He needed this, needed this like he needed to breath. He leaned down and reciprocated the kiss this time they didn't pull away. Ginny felt him press her closer to his bare chest and she buried a fist in his messy black hair. They became lost in an embrace that looked almost vicious from the outside but from their perspective it was perfect bliss.

Ginny knew she had triumphed. Her parents' and siblings thoughts were the absolute last thing on her mind because Harry was dominating her every thought. She needed this, they needed this. They had been separated for so long and now that they were finally together the world was theirs. He was hers and she was his and in that moment that was all that existed.

Ginny pulled away trying to catch her stolen breath. As Harry continued to admire her with a hooded gaze she gently pulled his glasses off, with the way she planned to kiss him they would only cut into the bridges of their noses…

She couldn't explain it, the odd pleasure of watching Harry sleep. His deep breathing the way his lashes fluttered watching unknown scenery in his mind and peaceful expression on his features. This was her greatest guilty pleasure she could've lied there for hours just to watch him. She brushed hair away from his forehead and kissed the thin scar that lay there. When she pulled away she was met with piercing green eyes and a sleepy smile.

"Good morning," Ginny whispered.

"Good morning," he replied as she met his lips with hers.

The kiss was short but sweet and full of passion. Harry leaned over and retrieved his glasses to see all her beauty better. As she came into focus he realised that her attire was different than it had been the night before. She now wore a black smock like gown that showed a scandalous amount of her thighs.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" he laughed.

"Possibly," Ginny replied with a smirk.

They kissed again and this time it lingered. He pressed a hand to the small of her back and sighed contently into her plush lips. Ginny couldn't remember a time she had been this happy besides maybe their first kiss. When they separated Harry sighed again but this time it held a very different emotion.

"You should go back to your room before your parents wake up," she could tell he didn't want to speak the words.

"Don't talk about my parents when we're in bed together, it's so not sexy" Ginny teased.

"Ginny," Harry groaned.

"Fine," she huffed "but I'm keeping your shirt."

She got up and collected her discarded dress making sure to bend over very deliberately for him to see. She walked to the door and she could feel his eyes on her.

"I love you," he called after her.

"I love you too," Ginny smiled as she grasped the door handle.

She felt like she was floating as she left the room. Though she wanted to go back and snuggle up with him it didn't erase the absolute joy she felt.

"Ginevra- Weasley-"

Ginny felt her mood deflate rapidly as she stared down the landing at her mother. She was very red in the face looking like a tea kettle about to blow.

"Good morning Mum," Ginny said in a nonchalant air. Not because she hoped to hide what she'd done but to show that she didn't give a damn what anyone thought of it.

"I don't- I can't- how could- you didn't-" her mother stuttered.

"I didn't what? Sleep with the man I love? Yes I did and I'm not sorry, I'm not ashamed and I don't want to hear it because it's my choice, do you understand? It's my life it's my choice what I do with it, it's my choice who I love, It's my choice who I give my virginity to and when." Ginny stated boldly standing her ground.

Her mother blanched at her unable to believe what she was hearing or seeing "If you dare speak to me in that tone again I'll give you a smack to the mouth. I will not have you disrespect me like this especially under my roof."

"I'm not a bloody child anymore, you don't own me!" Ginny hissed.

"Well you certainly are acting like one at the moment and I never claimed to 'own' you," Molly said attempting a calm tone.

"Oh really because that's how you treat me. My life needs to meet your ideals and I have no say what so ever you did the same damn thing to Fred and George. I'm taking my life back now and there's nothing you can say about it," Ginny argued.

"Oh yes I see, I'm committed to making your life a living hell aren't I?!" her mother exclaimed.

"Well it sure as hell feels like it!" Ginny shot back.

"Have you ever considered that I have these rules for a reason, have you ever even given it a thought that the reason I put these boundaries into place is because I care about you? I am not trying to make you unhappy I am trying to keep you safe, trying to stop you from making a mistake." Molly explained in a chiding tone.

"It's Harry! The boy you took in like a son!" Ginny shouted "Are you trying to tell me that you think Harry is dangerous to me yet it's safe for him to stay in our house? He wouldn't hurt me he loves me and I love him. We just want to show it after all this time we just want to be together. We aren't going to do something stupid like I don't know run off get married and then have seven children we can't support-"

"Ginny! You need to stop you're angry and you're saying things that you don't mean and will regret later," Harry stated firmly as he made his way on to the landing. "Mrs. Weasley I'm very sorry I should have turned her away but I didn't."

"Always the martyr," Ginny scoffed "Harry this isn't your fault and in any case we didn't do anything wrong."

"Your mother put her trust in us and we abused that and that is wrong Gin," Harry replied.

"Oh that's great, take her side. If you don't want more from this relationship then maybe we should go back to being awkward acquaintances," before she could think of what they meant the words had left her mouth. The brief flash of pain in Harry's eyes cut at her heart.

Ginny turned and walked away as fast as she could without running. She couldn't believe she said something like that to Harry, she couldn't believe what she'd said to her mother. Harry had been right she was angry and she said awful things that she didn't mean and now regretted so deeply that it caused her pain. Could he forgive her? She knew her mother would even if she didn't deserve it but what about Harry? What if they broke up? She didn't think her heart could handle that but after what she said he had every right to send her away.

She didn't want to cry she hated crying. It made her feel weak and defenceless but she couldn't stop herself. She changed into normal clothing and lied on her bed grudgingly allowing herself a few moments of weakness. It could have been three minutes or it could have been hours but eventually she stopped crying and not long after Harry stepped in unannounced. It seemed that knocking was not a thing for them.

Ginny looked up at him her eyes and nose were rosy and the rest of her face was pale and blotchy. Harry didn't look angry with her he didn't even look sad. Instead he wore a look of understanding.

"You didn't mean that, any of it," he stated.

"No," Ginny shook her head "I'm so sorry,"

Harry sat next to her on the bed and warped an arm around her shoulders. He kissed her cheek and she laid her head on his shoulder. She was so relieved that he had forgiven her she knew she didn't deserve it.

"You don't have to apologize to me, I know you better than to think you meant what you said. Your Mum is who you need to apologize to." Harry whispered.

"I know. Did she say anything to you after I stormed off. Was she mad at you?" Ginny asked, guilt lacing her words.

"No, she's not angry with me and she's not angry at you about us. About what you said to her yes she was a little upset about that. She was more disappointed than anything. She's waiting down stairs for you she just wants to have a civil conversation. We talked a little but I want you to talk to her about it not me." Harry explained.

Ginny nodded. She looked into his eyes and leaned in to kiss him softly "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Harry replied and the emotion in his eyes showed it more than the spoken words.

They kissed once more then headed down the stairs together. Her mother was sitting in an arm chair with a very neutral look on her features. Knitting needles clicked suspended in mid-air a sock slowly emerging from them.

Harry stroked Ginny's back encouragingly then whispered in her ear "I'll be upstairs, I don't want to intrude."

She glanced back at him longing for him to stay but she knew this was a conversation she needed to have with the mother alone. She made eye contact with her mother. Although she did not look at her with anger the knowledge of what had been said made Ginny feel very ashamed to look at her directly.

"Don't look so scared Love, sit down," there was a strict motherly air to her voice, Soft but reprimanding.

Ginny took a seat on the floor in front of the arm chair as the knitting stored itself away "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean those awful things I said."

"Yes you did, I know that the malice behind them wasn't true and you didn't want the words to be painful. But you do believe everything you said. I know how hard it is on all of you it wasn't fair on you to have so many siblings and improper financial means-"

"That doesn't matter Mum you've always gone above and beyond to make life the best it can for all of us, I know that," Ginny interrupted, she didn't want to make her mother feel inadequate.

"I know you do but please don't interrupt me. I know that you feel over sheltered and your father and I do cling to you a little more than we do with your brothers, I'll admit that. I never meant for you to feel smothered or forced but that's just my way of protecting you. However the fact that I understand your feelings doesn't make it okay for you to lash out like that." her mother stated calmly but sternly.

"I know, It'll never happen again I promise," Ginny replied a sheepish feeling creeping over her.

"Yes it will, you have my temper and are just as stubborn as your father, but I forgive you. I will always forgive you because I love you and nothing you could say or do could make me stop loving you." Molly told her and just as she finished the sentence she found her daughters arms around her. She laughed and reciprocated the embrace. As they pulled away she sighed "I'm coming to realize that you are no longer a little girl and that I'm going to have to let you go soon. I realize I may have been too strict with the restrictions on your relationship with Harry. I can see how much you love each other and I know Harry would never hurt you. As long as you don't intentionally go behind my back again I am willing to lift some of the restraint."

"Really?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Yes, but I still don't want you spending the night together. I'm also beginning to understand that if you want to be intimate I won't be able to stop you but please just be careful." Her mother pleaded with her.

"Of course I will, I am," Ginny replied. She was tempted to argue about spending the night with Harry but she decided to take what she could get.

"What are you still standing there for? Isn't he waiting for you?" her mother questioned with a smile.

Ginny grinned and hugged her once more "Thank you,"

"You're welcome!" Molly called as her daughter's flying red hair disappeared up the stairs.

Upstairs Harry was taken by surprise as the door flew open and Ginny practically threw herself at him. Their lips met in gentle passion and they knew everything was going to be just fine. Fine, that was, until Ginny brought up the topic of moving out with Harry…


	8. Love and war Ginny & Harry

Love And War

By TheDarkAngelLilith

round 3#

House: Gryffindor

word count 901

category : drabble

Prompt: The Ex

Couple: Harry and Ginny

The morning after the battle of Hogwarts Harry is unsure how to approach Ginny. He feels like she may be avoiding him. All that changes very quickly when Harry's ex-girlfriend Cho Chang tries to flirt with him.

* * *

Harry was at a loss, He should've been at peace. Voldemort was dead the horcruxes were destroyed and now life could be somewhat normal. But he wasn't at peace he felt like something had to give it couldn't just be over. Surely there was another gruesome battle to fight. Ron said that he was being paranoid and he agreed but he couldn't help the feeling of eminent doom he had.

Adding to this was Ginny. He didn't know how to approach her. He'd been gone for so long without a word of what was happening or even a goodbye. He'd broken her heart repetitively and he knew it was for her safety he thought she did as well weather she agreed or not he thought she understood. He was beginning to feel that she was holding a grudge against him she seemed to be avoiding him. Every time they made eye contact she'd look away and rush off. Didn't she know why he had to make the choice he did? Didn't she know that he cared for her so much that seeing her hurt ripped his heart out? She had to have known they'd always understood each other so well. Just by looking into each other's eyes they knew exactly what one another was thinking. Maybe that was why she wouldn't look him in the eye.

Harry sat at one of the long house tables in the great hall though the tables were no longer divided by houses. Everyone was together as one. The atmosphere was eerily calm some people even seemed cheerful. Though Harry and everyone he cared about were anything but.

Ginny sat one table over with her family they all seemed very somber. She kept her head down staring at her untouched breakfast. Harry stared at her longing to speak to her, to hold her, to kiss her again. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice someone sit down right next to him.

"Good morning Harry,"

He turned shocked to see Cho Chang face to face with him.

"Oh, good morning," Harry replied feeling slightly dazed.

"You look tired," Cho said.

"I am, I haven't slept properly in months," he stated.

"It was really brave, you know, what you did. I never believed it how you know who said you were trying to run away. You're too brave for that too good." Cho whispered there was a misty air to her voice that made him feel a little uncomfortable.

Harry slid away from her a few inches. She had clearly missed this because a second later she was holding his hand. Harry just blinked stunned by her actions but when he remembered where he was and what was happening. He immediately wrenched his hand away. He was about to tell her that he had a girlfriend even though it technically wasn't true. He didn't have a chance to say anything because as soon as their hands separated the tips of Cho's hair spontaneously caught fire. She screamed in shock and jumped up Harry had just started to panic when the flames vanished as quickly as they appeared. Her hair didn't seem to be singed she was completely fine other than the fact that she seemed to be in shock. He was about to ask her if she was alright but then she turned a furious glare at him.

"You did that!" Cho accused.

Harry just sat there for a moment unable to believe what he was hearing "What, no I didn't. I didn't even have my wand out I could I have?"

"I can't believe you!" Cho exclaimed then as per usual she ran off sniffling.

"Neither can I," Harry said to himself. This was the last thing he needed.

He didn't have to search very long for the real culprit because as Cho ran out he caught sight of Ginny rising from her seat with a small smirk. Harry felt shocked but amused. Had Ginny really set a girl on fire for flirting with him?

Without truly thinking about his actions Harry got up and sprinted after her. He caught up to her calling her name. He wasn't sure what he was thinking. There was just something about Ginny turning violent on a girl showing an interest in him that gave him the confidence he needed. Something Ron had said crept into his mind "It's now or never isn't it?". Harry grabbed a hold of Ginny' wrist and as she turned to face him he planted a firm kiss on her lips. She seemed to fight it at first but then Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Ginny placed her hands on his chest sighing into the kiss. It was everything he missed about her kisses, it was everything he needed and more.

He felt her chest heave and she pulled away her back turned to him. He realized in shock that she was crying. He had very rarely seen her cry and seeing her in such distress made his heart ache.

Harry wrapped his arms around her once again. He kissed her cheek and he could see tears drip down her pale skin.

"I'm so sorry I left you," He whispered "It'll never happen again I promise."

He felt Ginny lean into the embrace and in that moment he knew that everything was going to be just fine.


	9. My Escape Ron & Hermione

My Escape

By TheDarkAngelLilith

round 3#

House: Gryffindor

word count 1881

category : Themed

Prompt: Manslaughter

Theme: Escape

Couple: Ron and Hermione

Ron is going through a tough time Hermione just wants to help but she is not prepared for what he has to tell her.

* * *

It was senseless, he didn't even know her. His brother had died and he was more devastated by the death of this random girl than he was about losing his own blood. It didn't make sense but he couldn't help the way he felt.

"Ron? Are you alright?" Hermione asked in a soft voice.

"What- yeah, I'm alright," he sighed.

"Don't lie to me," Hermione frowned as she sat next to him. She was hesitant, their relationship seemed to be teetering on the edge of friends who constantly bickered and lovers. The emotion was definitely there it had been for some time and she'd fought with it feebly. The question was if Ron truly shared all the emotions she had and if so could a relationship between the two of them survive.

"I'm just tired," Ron shook his head.

Hermione sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder "I'm here if you need to talk to someone."

He just nodded and stared off into the distance. He refused to look at her she'd never seen him this way. Frankly it was frightening her he'd seemed fine the night before but since breakfast that morning he hadn't been himself. Without that dopey grin he seemed almost lifeless his red hair almost seemed duller. His eyes were void of their usual emotion now they were just blue pits. It almost brought tears to her eyes. Maybe it was just Fred's death sinking in but she felt there was more.

"I just want to help you," she pleaded with him.

"You don't want to know Hermione!" Ron snapped turning on her faster than she could react.

Hermione jumped back feeling a sharp pang ripple through her chest "Yes I do, if it's upsetting you this much then of course I want to know."

"You don't get it, you can't help me! Not with this," he shouted.

She flinched at his tone. They'd yelled at each other before but for some reason the kiss they had shared the night before made it hurt worse.

"Let me try," she pleaded tears brimming her brown eyes.

"You're not listening! Are you deaf? You don't want to know!" Ron repeated.

"Don't talk to me like that!" she hissed "Don't take whatever it is you're feeling out on me when I'm worried about you! I want to help you because I care about you and seeing you like this scares me! Now tell me what happened or at least tell me why I don't want to know."

Ron stared at his shoes and Hermione could tell he felt guilty for raising his voice at her.

"You wouldn't care so much if you knew what I've done," he whispered.

"What, of course I would, I'll always care about you," Hermione protested

"No you wouldn't, somethings are just too awful to be forgiven," Ron replied.

"What can I do to prove it to you? Nothing you could do could ever make me stop caring about you. We've been friends since our first year and now.. now I love you." Her voice broke on the last words.

He rounded on her once again "I'm a murderer Hermione! You don't want to love me, I don't deserve it."

Hermione just stared at him with wide eyes shocked into a petrified state. Ron looked away from her blinking back tears

"What, no- no you're not," Hermione stammered "Ron if you- killed- someone it was self defense. I think the majority of us were responsible for taking the life of a death eater last night."

It scared her to admit it but Hermione was fairly certain she had taken someone's life the night before. She could feel it she knew now that it was true that the act of killing tore your soul. Even if she knew it was necessary, that it came down to the life of a death eater, her own or an innocent she still couldn't cope with it.

"You still don't get it!" he exclaimed still refusing to look her in the eye.

"Then explain it to me Love, Please," her tears were flowing freely now.

He couldn't speak the words. He couldn't bear to see the look of disgust and betrayal he knew she would give him if she knew. But if she was so determined to love him despite of his sins then she needed to know the brutal truth.

"I was duelling with Dolohov when I saw one of the Carrows closing in on a first year. I have no clue how she managed to stay behind but I knew she didn't stand a chance. I sent a curse in their direction, that sectumsempra curse that Harry showed us. It missed by inches and hit the girl instead. I didn't see what happened to her I just hoped that she was found and brought to the hospital wing. But this morning I saw her- with the rest- the rest of the- bodies. She was a first year Hermione just a kid and I- I- she's gone now and it's my fault." He put his head in his hands and a tear slipped through his fingers. There was something about speaking the words that made the ugly truth even more unbearable. He felt worthless, he didn't deserve to be loved by anyone let alone someone as pure and whole as Hermione.

Hermione didn't know how to respond she couldn't believe what she was hearing or what Ron was thinking.

"Please, just go," Ron whispered.

"Ron, it's not your fault," Hermione said feeling fresh tears at his distress.

"Don't try to defend me," Ron shook his head, he sounded almost angry.

She didn't let his tone faze her. She slid closer to him and placed a comforting hand on his back "I'm not. It's not your fault Love, it's not. You aren't even sure if it was your curse that killed her it could just as easily been a death eater that finished her off after you left. Even if it was the curse that killed her it was an accident. Ron you would never mean to take an innocent person's life I know that. You were just trying to help no one can blame you for that."

"But I didn't help, I should have stayed behind with her, made sure she was alright and took her to the hospital wing. She could've lived but I panicked and she died," Ron replied.

"You can't blame yourself Ron and you can't dwell on it like this. The guilt will drive you mad, you have to forgive yourself." Hermione told him, she slid closer until she was flush against his side.

"How do I do that?" Ron questioned "Not dwell and forgive myself?"

"I'll help you," she whispered pain in her voice. She couldn't stand seeing him like this.

"And how are you going to do that?" He asked feeling doubtful.

Hermione thought for a second, she wasn't sure of the answer to that question. All she knew is she wanted to help him desperately. Even though she didn't know the mental aspects of this situation she knew she would always be there for him. In the mean time she would distract him if possible.

Hermione hooked a delicate finger under his jaw and made him look at her. The look in his eyes was unbearable. They stared into each other's eyes for what could've been seconds or hours until they felt their souls touch. She tilted her head to meet his lips. Unlike their first kiss this one was gentle and slow but just as full of emotion. This had only been the second time they'd kissed and the feeling mutual they both wanted there to be many, many more times after this. They pulled away and she felt his mouth slip reluctantly from her bottom lip.

"I love you too," Ron murmured, in that moment he started to forget.

Hermione smiled as she felt a feeling like joy and relief flood her senses. She'd fancied him for years although reluctant to admit it. She didn't realize until recently that the feeling she felt towards him was love. He went through the same thing he spent years fighting his feelings for her though sometimes she drove him crazy and vice versa he loved her all the same.

Ron knew he was being selfish. He knew that no matter what she said he was still responsible for that poor girl's death. But every time she touched him or kissed him it made the pain fade and the sensation was addicting. He ran his hand through her hair cupping the back of her neck and brought her lips to his again. Hermione responded in tender enthusiasm curling an arm around his shoulder and running the other over his chest. She could feel his muscles not too pronounced but he wasn't scrawny like he used to be. He pulled her so close and held her with such desperation that it was almost painful but she didn't care. She knew he needed this and honestly she did too. The war was over but the aftermath was far from. In this hard time they would be each other's confidant someone to lean on no matter what. Someone to find a blissful oblivion with if necessary. Someone to escape from the tragedies of life with. They would worry about the details later because in that moment they were just too far gone.

"I swear somebody put a permanent sticking charm on them," someone said from behind them. It sounded like they were speaking through a door even though they were only feet away.

Hermione pulled back reluctantly and slightly winded, to see Harry with Ginny tucked under his arm. He just shook his head at the two of them where as Ginny wore a look between shock, amusement and disgust.

"Bloody hypocrite," Ginny muttered.

"Just drop it," Harry told her kindly, laying his head on hers.

She huffed but stayed quiet trying not to smile at the affection Harry gave her.

"You're one to talk," Ron objected.

"Honestly the two of you," Hermione laughed.

"Well the next time you see me snogging someone you can keep your opinions well enough to yourself," Ginny replied.

"Someone?" Harry questioned with a sly smile.

Ginny rolled her eyes "I meant you,"

"I would hope so," Harry laughed.

"You two can leave now," Ron sighed.

"Its public property, you two go get a room," Ginny retorted.

"Maybe we will," Ron stated.

He took Hermione's hand and pulled her to her feet with him. They set off to the castle to find a place where they could be alone, another sweet escape…


	10. Distraction Ginny & Harry

Distraction

By TheDarkAngelLilith

round 4#

House: Gryffindor

word count 2053

category : Short story

Prompt: "What homework?"

Couple: Harry and Ginny

After Harry distracts Ginny from her homework Hermione confronts him about his lack of self-control. Based on a mentioned moment in Half blood prince.

* * *

Harry could not concentrate, at least not on what he was supposed to be doing. Getting his homework done was decidedly pointless he wouldn't do it properly anyways but watching Ginny oh now he was very good at that. It was a shame he couldn't write an essay on observing her he would surely get an amazing grade on that.

Ginny on the other hand appeared to be very absorbed by her work. Sat on the common room floor curled over one of many books. She didn't seem to notice him staring at her all though a part of him wished she would. He knew it was good that she was so focused with her OWLs being less than a month away. He wanted for her to do her best but his heart screamed to be near her, to hold her, to kiss her. Their time together had been so limited as of late that he ached from missing her. He watched as Ginny pushed her silken red hair back and stretched tiredly. She sighed looking very fed up with what she was doing.

That was when Harry decided to throw all self-control to the wind. What would one afternoon hurt? Besides she looked like she wanted someone to rescue her from her mountain of work. He got up abandoning his book and parchment in the chair next to him and walked over to her. He barely heard Ron asking him what he was doing though it became blatantly obvious where he was going. The monster in his chest purred happily as he got closer. Ginny didn't seem to notice him until he sat down next to her and nuzzled her shoulder affectionately to grab her attention.

She laughed and the sound rattled his heart. He loved her laugh a light twinkling sound that seemed to make others smile upon hearing it.

"What do you want Harry?" Ginny smiled.

"Good afternoon I missed you too, I'm fine by the way," Harry replied wittily.

She laughed again taking her eyes away from her work to meet his "I didn't mean it that way and you know it," she gave him a chased kiss on the cheek. The small peck left him unsatisfied and craving more.

He decided didn't want to give the impression that all wanted was to kiss her, although he did want that very much he wanted their relationship to be based on something more. He really did care about her besides he was certain Ron was watching them although he didn't dare look.

"What are you doing," Harry asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Ginny replied with a playful smirk as she turned her attention back to the book propped open in her lap.

"Sitting here looking beautiful," Harry said.

"Alright what do you want?" Ginny questioned again.

"I can't tell you you're beautiful without wanting something in return?" Harry laughed. He rested his chin on her shoulder inhaling the sweet floral scent she always seemed to carry.

Ginny sighed feeling a strong passion flood her senses as she felt Harry's breath warm on her neck "Harry, I should be doing homework."

Harry took the book in her lap with one hand and slid it across the floor far out of either of their reach "What homework?"

Ginny leaned back into his chest laughed "Determined aren't you?"

"We haven't seen each other in two days," he stated.

"Don't whine," Ginny smiled.

"I'm not whining," Harry protested "I'm sulking, there's a difference."

"Well," Ginny sighed snuggling further into his chest "What could one afternoon hurt?"

Harry leaned down and kissed her forehead tenderly making her emit a purring sound. He loved the way she felt lying against him she wasn't heavy just a comfortable pressure on him. Ginny tilted her head to the side slightly. He saw this as an invitation witch it was. He began to kiss her neck very gingerly he'd learned that she enjoyed this. Ginny closed her eyes and sighed contently. Suddenly something large and blunt landed painfully in Ginny's lap.

Ginny sat bolt upright finding her discarded text book sitting haphazardly on her throbbing thighs "What the-"

"Thought you might want that back," Ron shrugged.

"You-" Ginny started a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Thanks," Harry said hoping to defuse the argument.

"I get it, you're bitter because I have a partner and you don't but did you have to throw a bloody book at me?" Ginny exclaimed.

"It slipped," Ron shrugged.

"Oh right," Ginny replied, incredulous "Come on Harry," she stood and quickly collected her things.

Harry stood cautiously and Ginny grabbed his hand hastily leading him away. He made a good effort not to make eye contact with Ron as they passed. He was afraid of what Ron would say later but he wanted to go with Ginny and in all honesty he was more afraid of Ginny than he was of Ron.

They spent the remainder of the night talking and kissing wrapped in each other's arms in the shade by the lake. It was pure bliss and for once Harry could care less about the people who stopped to gawk in his direction. Honestly he barely noticed with Ginny there to distract him.

"We should do this tomorrow, at lunch maybe," she sighed as the sun started to hang low on the horizon setting off beautiful shades of orange pink and purple.

"Yes, we definitely should," Harry whispered as he ran his fingers idly through her soft hair.

They lay lazily in the grass her head laid on his chest and he held her at his side. He wasn't sure this position would be comfortable until he was in it and now he really didn't want to get up. Ginny was the first to move to both their chagrin. She stretched out and gazed back down at him her eyes full of adoration a small smile playing at her lips. The dying sun seemed to cast a halo around her red hair.

"We should go back," she sighed sadly.

"Or maybe we should just sleep out here," he suggested jokingly.

"And what, get eaten alive by something that crawls out of the forest?" Ginny laughed.

"Well when you put it that way," Harry sighed bringing himself to a sitting stance.

He leaned in to kiss her once more just softly on her plush lips. He was very reluctant to pull away and he fought with the urge to pull her back.

"Come now," Ginny whispered, there was an almost seductive tone to her voice. Something that sent shivers all through his body and made him want to do everything she said, perhaps there was some veela somewhere in the Weasley family. "Ron is probably waiting up for us,"

"Probably?" Harry questioned "I'm sure he has it out for me, this may be the last time you see me alive."

"Don't worry I'll protect you," Ginny laughed.

They walk back to the castle hand in hand. Harry was not looking forward to leaving her and he was even less excited to face Ron. He could only imagine the piercing glare he would receive along with a few threats. But Ron wasn't waiting for them in the common room, in fact the only person still in the Gryffindor common room was Hermione. She looked up causally at them when they walked in and Harry gave a small wave she gave a small smile and returned to the text book in her lap.

"I think I'm just going to up to bed, I'm exhausted," Ginny said.

He had thought she nodded off for a moment while they were lying in the grass, maybe she had. He remembered vividly how tiring the fifth year could be.

"Alright, you get some sleep," Harry wrapped his arms around her in a firm embrace and he couldn't help but smile at the way she seemed to melt in his arms. He remembered her saying that Dean never hugged her he hadn't been interested in tender touches of the sort only heated and rash shows like the time Harry and Ron had caught them the corridor. He would take care to give that sort of affection he could it meant something to her.

Ginny kissed him on the cheek bid a brief good night with Hermione and headed off to the girls dormitory.

Harry felt oddly empty when she left, he began to think Slughorn's claims of him being "love sick" may not be so farfetched after all. He was thinking he might settle down for the night too when Hermione called him.

He walked over to her and she held up his school bag "You left it down here earlier; I packed up your books,"

"Thanks, I'd completely forgot about it," Harry replied taking the bag.

"I could tell," Hermione said almost absent minded as she continued to stare down at the book in her lap.

He thought about staying with her but she seemed to be pretty concentrated and he thought it best not to disturb her from her work, he had a feeling she'd be much less forgiving than Ginny.

"Well, good night then," he said and he was just about to turn when she stopped him again.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" she said her voice sounded almost forced.

He looked at her cautiously; he didn't feel like hearing her harp on about the half blood prince again "What about?"

She inhaled as if deciding whether she should actually say what was on her mind "You shouldn't have done that,"

"Do you want to slightly more specific?" Harry questioned slouching in to a seat next to her.

"You shouldn't distract Ginny from her work she need s all the time she can get, her OWLs are less than a month away," Hermione stated with a slightly haughty air.

Harry nearly rolled his eyes but restrained himself "What will one after noon hurt, really?"

"A lot, especially if she's behind," Hermione argued.

"But she's not, if anything she's ahead. She says she's doing fine in all her classes and if I were bothering her she'd make sure I knew, it is Ginny we're talking about," Harry stated.

"But you should be encouraging her to stay focused," Hermione retorted.

"Ginny is more than capable of making her own decisions and so am I. I highly doubt what she or I do with our time is your business anyways," Harry replied raising his voice slightly.

She seemed taken aback by his sudden outburst and she just stared for a moment. Deciding he was too tired to have this petty argument Harry stood and without another word stalked off for the boys dormitory. The light dizzy feeling Ginny had created was a distant memory now. Sometimes he swore the world would fall apart if he stayed happy for too long. This wasn't helped by the fact that when he arrived in his dorm Ron was waiting for him.

"I have a bone to pick with you," he said holding up an accusatory finger.

"You and everyone else in the world, start a secret association why don't you?" Harry replied not looking at him.

Without paying Ron any attention he took his shoes off and climbed into bed pulling the curtains shut with an air of finality.

Although he was most certainly in a bitter mood as Harry drifted off to sleep he couldn't help feel a twinge of joy at the thought of Ginny's promise to spend lunch hour with him the next day. That was if he could escape the menagerie of things and people trying to keep them apart. And it was that night that Harry knew he was in love with her. It was a slightly scary yet beautiful notion…


	11. Muggle Camping Ginny & Harry

Muggle Camping

By TheDarkAngelLilith

round 5#

House: Gryffindor

word 680

category : drabble

Prompt: camping

Couple: Harry and Ginny

Hermione's parents invite the Weasley's and Harry to go camping for the weekend. What happens when Ginny gets cold in the middle of the night and decides to break a few rules.

* * *

Ginny didn't mind the Grangers, they were nice people, a little posh for her taste and they constantly bragged about their daughter being a genius, which made Hermione look like she wanted apparate out of the situation. Regardless they were very welcoming and understanding of the cultural differences. It was very generous of them to invite her family and Harry on their camping trip but to say she was enjoying it was a vast overstatement. Of course camping with muggles in a muggle area meant they had to give up a lot of magical luxuries. But of course because of her father's muggle obsession they were meant to go completely without magic. Ginny was surprised by how hard it actually was to go a few days without magic. They had to start the fire by hand and the water had be boiled and left to cool before they could drink it. Her biggest complaint was the fact that their tents were not heated and the weather was frigid. She was able to get away with snuggling up to Harry for warmth in the day but at night they were separated.

Ginny had been losing this battle for about a year. No matter how went about it, saying that they were madly in love, stating that she was eighteen and should be able to make this decision for herself , her parents were absolutely against the idea of she and Harry sleeping in the same bed. Though at this point she really didn't care about making her parents happy she was starting to lose sensation in her fingers and toes. So at some ungodly hour Ginny found herself sneaking across a frost covered field to the small tent Harry and Ron were sleeping in. The zipper was louder than she expected and she winced at the sound. She could just barely make out the silhouette of two forms in the moon light.

"Harry? are you awake?" she whispered.

"I am now," a voice replied from the dark "What is it Love?"

"I'm freezing to death over there, I can't sleep," Ginny said.

"Come here," Harry replied moving over slightly.

Ginny smiled and stepped inside zipping the door shut behind her. She stepped carefully as to not step on Harry, stepping on Ron would just be funny. Her eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness and she could see where he lay holding his sleeping bag open for her. She crawled in with him and snuggled up against Harry's side sighing contently. His body heat started to warm her and she started to realize how tired she actually was.

"You actually feel cold to the touch, that's not good." Harry whispered as he warped his arms around her.

"See, my father's muggle obsession is going to give us all hypothermia," Ginny stated.

"What about your parents?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I don't care. I'm eighteen I'm an adult I can make my own decisions about my love life. They should just be happy it's someone they approve of." Ginny sighed.

"The question is how much longer I will remain someone they approve of," Harry stated.

"Harry," Ginny said "shut up and go to sleep,"

"Yes Dear," Harry replied obediently.

They both laughed and shared a long passionate kiss. Harry ran his hands tenderly down her sides. Ginny buried her hands in his hair and pulled away to catch her breath.

"We should stop, Ron is literally a foot away from us," Harry whispered.

"Tell him to go sleep with Hermione," Ginny replied.

"There's no way he'd leave us alone together," Harry stated.

"Fine," Ginny huffed.

They kissed again, this time it was short but held all the same emotion as the previous one. They settled down in each other's arm and Ginny noticed that it was actually quite warm in the tent now.


	12. Reverse psychology Harry & Ginny

Reverse psychology

Ginny doesn't care what the others think about her and her relationship with Harry. Until someone starts to spread an awful rumor about Harry.

By TheDarkAngelLilith

Round 6

House: Gryffindor

Category: short stories

Prompts: Romilda Vane

Word count: 2940

* * *

Ginny was fairly impervious to gossip, if anything she found it funny to hear all the ridiculous lies and misconceptions people spread about her. She would even read into it from time to time, feed the lie just to screw with them. Harry warned her to be careful because with being Harry Potter's girlfriend came the tabloids and renowned publicity. She knew that if anything leaked to the press it could be in the daily prophet the next day. She really didn't care what others thought of her as long as her family and friends knew the truth. Or at least that's what she thought until she and Harry got in to a heated argument. It was stupid they made up the night of but a lot of people saw and heard the fight.

The next day Ginny felt more eyes on her than usual and she was certain Harry was attracting more attention if that was possible. As the day went on she became increasingly agitated. Harry told her to just ignore them but that was proving difficult. She had managed to bite her tongue until her last period class. She heard two fifth year girls whispering about how they might have chance at Harry if they were to separate. She immediately turned and told them that even they were to break up Harry would never fall for the likes of them. By the time she arrived in her year seven potions class she was absolutely fuming. So having Romilda Vane on her tail was the last thing she needed.

"Ginny!"

"What do you want?" Ginny snapped dropping her books loudly on the desktop.

"You seem upset," Romilda said looking almost sympathetic.

"Whatever made you think that?" Ginny asked, the sarcasm blatant in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I heard you and Harry fighting last night is everything alright? Is that why you're upset?" Romilda asked brazenly.

If it were a friend asking her these questions she wouldn't have been so annoyed but she barely knew Romilda and she wouldn't call her a friend.

"Look I know you don't really care about how I feel, I know you're just playing the role of sympathetic friend to get the good gossip. But I have nothing to say to you. There is no juicy story, couples fight and we're over it now. I love Harry and I always will no matter what happens but if it makes you happy to believe that we're on the brink of splitting up than you do that." Ginny sneered.

"Excuse me," Romilda scoffed.

"That was me being nice, you don't want to see my bad side," Ginny glowered.

Romilda opened her mouth as if she was about to say something else but all that came out was a loud huff and she stomped off.

…

"What exactly did you tell her?" Harry asked her later that evening after a long and rigorous quidditch practice.

"I told her the truth, that we had a disagreement but we're just as in love as we've ever been and she can believe whatever she'd like," Ginny stated confidently. She highly doubted any harm would come from her encounter with Romilda Vane.

"That could be dangerous," Harry sighed.

"You worry too much," Ginny laughed as she took his hand.

"I have a right I'm your boyfriend and you're danger prone. Weather it's your lack of coordination or your mouth getting you into trouble you'll find it," Harry stated "How's your head?"

"Would you stop, I'm fine," Ginny groaned.

"I still think you should go to the hospital wing, just in case," Harry replied stopping to graze his thumb gently over to purpling bruise on her forehead.

She'd taken the quaffle to the head in last few minutes of practice the immediate impact had hurt and there was quite a large bruise but she felt completely fine.

"I don't need to go to the hospital wing," she protested "Just be glad it wasn't a bludger."

"You have taken a bludger to the head before and I had to drag you to the hospital after you collapsed and vomited all over the pitch," Harry stated.

"I don't have a concussion," Ginny rolled her eyes.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at her "you said that last time."

"Oh my- Harry I love you but please shut it," Ginny exclaimed.

"Make me," He challenged leaning over her.

"Gladly," Ginny whispered and she met his lips kissing him tenderly.

Harry pulled her even closer lifting her slightly to even out their height. Ginny felt an involuntary moan rise in her throat but before the sound could verbalize she found herself being thrown over his shoulder. She squealed and laughed as her hair fell over her face.

Ginny lifted her head up as far as she could blood rushing to her brain "Stop it, put me down!"

"In a moment," Harry laughed.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Where do you think?" Harry questioned rhetorically.

"Please don't do this," Ginny groaned.

"I torture you because I love you," Harry replied.

"Of course you do," Ginny sighed.

As she expected Ginny was just fine except for the unsightly bruise on her forehead. By the next morning the injury was definitely attracting attention. But Ginny noticed that people seemed to be stealing almost fearful glances opposed to the usual blatant stares. She didn't hear anyone whispering either. In fact the halls seemed to go silent as she and Harry walked to the great hall. It was strange it was as if they were something to be feared or shunned. As they passed a sixth year boy he gave Harry a hate filled glanced. Ginny laced her fingers with Harry's and walked a little closer to his side.

"This is strange," Ginny whispered.

"I'm trying to ignore it," Harry replied.

"That's a little difficult when it's in the atmosphere," Ginny stated.

The statement was true the feeling in the air was thick like quick sand nearly difficult to walk through. By the time they reached the great hall Ginny was regretting leaving the common room. The conversation seemed the die down slightly as they entered and the spiteful atmosphere seemed to magnify with the presence of more people. Harry now had her tucked under his arm holding her close to him. Ginny couldn't think of why they were being scrutinized by the entire school. Was it really that big a deal that they hadn't split up? That couldn't have been it.

Ginny was so distracted by everyone else that she didn't notice a bag lying in the aisle and before she could realize it her foot got stuck in a strap and she fell hard to the stone floor.

"Honestly, can you not go a day without injuring yourself?" Harry sighed as he knelt down beside her "Are you alright?"

"Everything is in one piece except for my pride," she huffed pulling herself into a sitting position. Her hands were scraped but otherwise she was fine.

"I think you lost that when you put your elbow in the butter dish years ago," Harry smiled.

"Don't!" Ginny groaned. She had hoped he wouldn't remember that but clearly he remembered it just as vividly as she did.

Harry moved his hand forward and she prepared to feel him brush her hair behind her ear as he often did but the sensation never came.

"Get off her!" a younger Slytherin boy growled.

Harry shot a glance at the intruder his hand still outstretched. Ginny gave him a puzzled look. They didn't even know this boy why was he protesting their contact? Harry looked to her with a look she understood to mean "what's going on?". She shook her head assuring him that she was just as confused as he was.

"You think it's okay don't you, funny even, what you do to her," the boy glowered.

"I was helping her up," Harry stated.

"Yeah, likely story. I'd bet my inheritance that you pushed her," the boy sneered.

"Why would I-" Harry began but he was cut off before he could finish.

"Step off mate, he didn't do anything. Honestly do you believe everything you read?" it was Ron.

Ron stood at least two feet taller than the Slytherin boy witch made him pale considerably before backing away very quickly.

"What the hell was that about?" Ginny exclaimed as Harry helped her up.

Ron bit his lip as if debating whether he should say something "Come on, you have to see it there is no way to explain it."

They left the great hall dozens of stares burning their backs. Ron seemed slightly agitated as he led them across the dew covered grounds. Ginny couldn't help but worry. What could be so horrible that he couldn't just tell them?

There was a slight chill to the air but spring was on its way. The morning sun broke through the clouds in beams illuminating Hagrid's hut in the mist.

Hermione and Hagrid sat outside both looking rather grim. Harry spotted a copy of the daily prophet clutched in Hermione's hands and sighed.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked in exasperation.

"Everyone's got to know it's not true, Harry'd never do such a thing," Hagrid shook his head.

"Could someone let us know what 'it' is, please?" Harry questioned slightly irritated.

Ginny took his hand and she felt him ease at the touch.

"Just try to stay calm," Hermione said meekly as she handed the newspaper to Harry.

Ginny leaned over to read on with him but as she read the tittle on the front page she wished she hadn't. "Heroic or horror story, does Potter beat his girlfriend?". Ginny glanced up at Harry to see a rare poisonous glare in his green eyes. She reluctantly read on.

 _How well do we really know the chosen one? We all view him as the great hero who defeated the dark lord. Is he really a saint? Or is Harry Potter trying to hide a dark alter ego? Inside sources from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry paint a very different picture._

 _From what little we know of his childhood we can gather that Potter was badly abused by the muggles who raised him. Phycology tells us that those who are abused as children will often grow up to be abusive to those they care about. Could Harry be proving this theory right?_

 _Last year we learned that Potter was romantically involved with his best friend Ronald Weasley's younger sister, Ginevra Weasley. We all suspected that the relationship wouldn't last but no one could've predicted it would take a violent turn like this. Over the past year Weasley has built herself a track record in the Hogwarts infirmary. Most are stated to be cause by "Quidditch accidents" but is this the whole story?_

 _Just days ago the young couple was rumored to be on the outs after a rowdy fight that many witnessed. The next morning Ginevra was seen being very agitated and secluded. This is hardly proof that the girl is being abused but only yesterday Weasley was seen baring a large rather fist sized bruise on her forehead. If that wasn't proof enough fellow student Romilda Vane tells us the frightening truth._

 _"I saw them walking through the grounds," Vane recalls "They were arguing about something, I couldn't hear what. They stopped and she tried to kiss him but Harry grabbed her and started to throw her around. She was screaming begging him to stop. I'll never forget it, he told her that he tortures her because he loves her. I don't even want to think about what he did to her when they got inside."_

Ginny grabbed the paper and threw it away. She felt a burning anger and defensiveness. It made her furious that someone would make up lies like that. Harry was an amazing boyfriend. He was always so considerate and concerned, he constantly put her needs above his, he was extremely affectionate and caring. He practically worshiped her he never hurt her.

"I can't believe this, they have absolutely no proof and since when is Romilda Vane a reliable resource?" Ginny exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter if they have their facts straight, it makes a good story that's all they care about." Harry sighed.

"If they want to see someone getting a beating they might want to be around for what I'm going to do to Romilda." Ginny sneered.

Harry grabbed her arm "You're not beating anyone. It doesn't matter. Just like you always say all I care is that you all know the truth."

"Harry this could really affect your career and you don't want something like this spreading about you. You have to do something," Hermione persisted in her usual way.

"What am I going to do write to the editor?" Harry scoffed "That's not going do anything but get another article written about me. The rumor will die eventually just like all the other ones did."

"Really? That's how you feel about this? Harry I thought you were going to strangle a columnist at Witch Weekly when they started that rumor about me being pregnant. How are you so calm about this?" Ginny questioned incredulously.

"I don't want to waste my time stressing about what other people are thinking about me. I mean really you were right all along. It's funny watching them all run around obsessing over something imaginary that doesn't affect them." Harry shrugged.

"Do you realize what they're accusing you of?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes and it's ridiculous. That's why it won't last, people will see that I clearly do not abuse you and it will slowly die down. We just have to face the aftermath while it runs its course." Harry replied.

Ginny just stared for a moment "Alright is this some sort of reverse psychology?"

"No," Harry smiled "I just really don't care,"

Ginny placed the back of her hand over his forehead and arched a brow at him.

"What are you doing?" Harry laughed as he moved her hand away.

"You must be ill," Ginny stated.

"I'm not ill. Isn't this what you wanted me to do in these situations?" Harry asked.

"Well I suppose but I was expecting you to storm off in a rage after reading that," Ginny stated. She knew Harry could have quite a temper and things like this usually set him off.

"Well I still could if that's what you want, I could knock you around a little too," Harry laughed.

"Harry that's not funny," Hermione chastised.

"When you think about it really it is," Harry replied.

"Alright now I want to beat you," Ginny exclaimed.

"Hermione and Ginny are right Harry. You should do something," Hagrid sighed.

"If you want to try go ahead but it's not going to do any good trust me," Harry replied.

"Fine I will," Ginny huffed "and I'm going to straighten out Vane while I'm at it."

Before anyone could stop her Ginny turned on her heels and began walking hastily towards the castle.

Harry watched her go a small smile playing at his lips "I should go after her shouldn't I?'

"Probably," Ron nodded.

Harry sighed "She's adorable when she gets like this,"

"Oh sure, real charmer. You know what else is adorable a rabid dog," Ron scoffed.

"Are you really okay with this, Harry. I mean really she's right it's a terrible accusation to live with." Hermione asked.

"Of course I'm not, I just wanted to show her what it's like when she does this to me," Harry admitted.

"She's really is going to beat you," Hermione replied.

"Probably, but I'll make it up to her. On the bright side I'll be in better shape than Romilda will be when Ginny gets a hold of her."

"You aren't actually going to let her hurt her are you?" Hermione questioned with a disapproving tone.

"Oh she won't hurt her, not physically anyways. It's Ginny she's more resourceful than that." Harry smiled.

"Well what is she going to do then?" Hermione questioned.

"If I know Ginny as well as I think I do she'll find a way to make Romilda confess to one of the prophet's journalists that it was all a lie. It'll most likely involve malicious black mail or a hex of some sort but she'll figure it out. That's one the reason's I love her," Harry explained.

Indeed Harry did know Ginny well because as she marched off to the school she was mulling over plans that involved Romilda and veritaserum. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do but one thing was for sure Ginny would never underestimate the power of publicity again and Harry would be getting the cold shoulder for the next few days.


End file.
